


Plans~

by JackieLanternXOXO



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And now i have one, BillDip, Bipper, F/F, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, I Don't Even Know, Im just laughing, Like youre all gonna get rekted, Loss of Trust, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mystery, Please Don't Kill Me, Romance, This originally had no planned plot, idfk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieLanternXOXO/pseuds/JackieLanternXOXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines never intended to fall for the demon, neither did he on becoming friends with him. But one thing was for sure - he wanted Bill and all was at that. ~Silly Pine Trees shouldn't be making deals for their own good - but sometimes they just need to be cut down to size~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper Pines always knew he wasn't a normal boy. Even his twin sister knew that - and she certainly expected her brother to like the same gender. But his love for a certain isosceles triangle was definitely not expected. And this isn't geometry homework. More like demon summoning.

Bill Cipher definitely isn't like any other demon - he has the ability to feel feelings, to have emotions. Anger being his topmost used next to chipper. But he never expected the young boy to have such a large crush on him, he knowing this since he knew all. The boy shouldn't love the demon, especially after what the demon had done. Gotten into his great uncle's mind, taken over the kid's body, and that certainly wouldn't be the end of it. Bill just didn't get it.

Dipper sat in his room, on his rock for a bed, chewing on the end of a pen. His mind ached from three days of no sleep, but he was scared he'd run into the dream demon again. And he couldn't be seen like this. His sister, Mabel, tapped on his shoulder, taking the boy's mind off of the triangle. "Bro-Bro?" she asked innocently, her eyes pleading for his attention.

Dipper removed the pen from his mouth, the bitter taste of ink too strong to handle. "I'm not taking a shower, I might fall asleep."

Mabel sighed. "I was just going to ask if you wanted some breakfast, but I guess I'll go then if you don't want me here."

Dipper realized he was hungry through the bitter-coppery taste of ink and blood. Nausea struck him, and he rushed to the bathroom, puking up saliva, since that's all he'd had in his stomach, for he hadn't eaten dinner last night. "I'm hungry, Mabel. Please get me something to eat," he said disappointed at his weakness, "hurry up, I don't wanna puke again."

Mabel rubbed her brother's back, silently agreeing to her brother's request. She ran down the stairs, brushing past Wendy. "Hey, Wendy, can't talk, got to get Dipper some breakfast, bye." Mabel rushed into the kitchen, scavenging the pantry for food. Doritos? Definitely not, they'll remind him of Bill. Granola bars? That won't be soft on his stomach. How about-

"Watcha thinkin' Mabes?" Wendy asked, standing behind the girl.

Mabel frowned, but quickly replaced it with a smile. "Dipper's really sick, and he needs to eat soon, but it has to be gentle for him to digest."

"Well, I do have some soft cookies in my secret snack stash. But Dipper owes me one, okay?"

Mabel gave Wendy a quick hug, then ran over to Wendy's food hiding place, grabbing the snicker-doodles, then running up the stairs she burst through the door, exclaiming her brother's name.

Dipper massaged his temples, curled up in a ball on his bed. "What is it, Mabel? Did you bring food?"

Mabel giggled. "Yup. Wendy's snicker-doodles. You owe her one."

Dipper grabbed the box, opening it quickly and stuffing a cookie in his mouth. He needed to ask Wendy where she got these when he felt better. Or, in other words, got over himself. "Ugh, Mabel, I'm so tired. But 'm scared."

Mabel sat down next to her brother, smiling. "Dip, if you truly have a crush on Bill, why are you so afraid of him?"

Dipper held back his tears, cuddling up next to Mabel. "I know that he knows I like him. And I'm afraid of that. I'm afraid he'll be angry. I'm afraid," he said, letting the tears spill, "I'm afraid he won't want to see me ever again because he's disgusted by me. He already doesn't like humans."

Mabel hugged her brother, encasing him in her warmth. "Dip, there's no reason to worry like that. Maybe he's pitying you. Maybe's it's best you see him. Just sleep, Bro-Bro. You need it. I know you need it. You know know you need it. And I bet Bill will just be there to see if you're okay."

Dipper let out another quiet sob, trying to catch his breath. "Will... will you sing me a lullaby?"

Mabel nodded her head, clearing her throat. "Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed." She repeated this lullaby until he was snoring. Mabel rested her brother onto his bed, taking his hat off of his head. "Sleep well, Dipper."

~

Dipper opened his eyes to see a black and white colored world. Bill got him before he could dream. He was in the Mindscape now. And Bill would be here soon. He was doomed. "Bill? Bill, are you here? Why are you doing this to me? Please, tell me. I just want to know. I don't know why I like, you, okay, in fact I'll never know as much as you do, but can we at least be friends? Please? It's eating me alive!" he said, biting down on his lip so hard it bled. The taste of sweet copper filled his mouth, and he grimaced.

Dipper cut his crying short when a tall, skinny, teen with messy blonde hair and formal attire stepped in front of him. "Quiet, Pine Tree. I am here now."

The boy wiped his eyes, looking up to the demon. "Bill?"

Bill grinned, and a yellow flash in his eyes meant he had plans. "Yes, it's me, young sapling. I look the way you want me to. I do hope you like it. Do you? Tell me."

Dipper nodded his head, sniffling.

Bill leaned down, lifting the child's head to make eye contact with him. "Why you cry, child? The demon of your dreams is here to give you what you want... for a price, of course."

Dipper blushed brightly at how close Bill was, and he sighed inwardly, once again to recover from his tears. "What's the price?"

"I want you to promise yourself to me. Like you measly humans do. I want your hand to be mine for when you come of age."

"Age of what?"

"Marriage, silly boy."

Dipper frowned, closing his eyes to think. "Why do you me to... reserve myself for you?"

Bill's grin remained intact as he pulled out his cane form nowhere, leaning on it with both hands, his eye patch glowing gold. "Love is a horrifically strong emotion, my Little Dipper. I'd be very powerful if I harnessed it from another being. That duplicates when it is aimed towards me. Since you'll be giving me the emotion, I'll be giving you and your sister immortality and then your love for me will keep me powerful, and all will go as well as we wish."

Dipper' eyebrows stitched together in thought. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Bill leaned down to the boy again, cupping his face in his hands. "Because I'll be the second male you've kissed all summer." The demon kissed Dipper, it only lasting a few seconds, but the boy savored every bit of it. Bill glowed a bright blue, and he let out an ecstatic grin. "Ah, I can feel the power surge through me. It's like waking from the best sleep ever for you, Pine Tree."

Dipper lightly blushed at the nickname, his fingers touching his own lips. His fingertips glowed as well.

"Well, kiddo, do we have a deal?"

Dipper took the outstretched hand, shaking it. "It's a deal."

~

Dipper awoke aruptly, it being six at night. He glanced over at the other side of the room to see Mabel, knitting a sweater that seemed to be for him. "Mabes?"

Mabel glanced at him, smiling. "Well, I'm happy to see that someone's awake after all this time. How'd it go?"

Dipper smirked softly, thinking about it. The boy brushed his fingers over his lips again, watching the blue glow fade from his fingertips once more. "He kissed me."

Mabel let out a girly squeal, then jumped up and hugged her brother. "Oooh, I'm so excited for you! Tell me everything that happened!"

And so Dipper explained what happened, and the smile slowly disappeared from Mabel's visage. "You... you promised yourself to him?"

Dipper chuckled awkwardly, rubbing his arm. "Yeah... I mean, I figured that we'd be safe from him trying to destroy us... I figured you'd be safe. I kinda did this for your safety and my sanity."

Mabel hugged her knees to her chest. "But what about everyone else? Will they die?"

Dipper frowned, thinking about it. "Well, maybe later on I can ask for people not to die and such. But now's too early. It'll just take time - and visits every summer to Gravity Falls."

Mabel smiled lightly. "I guess that part will be fun."

"Well, there won't be multiple visits if he doesn't let me leave."

Mabel giggled into her sleeve, knowing this was serious but it was funny to hear that. "There is that, too, isn't there?"

"I don't even know if he's the clingy type or not."

"Ha! Says you, Dip. You're all for that triangle, and you know it."

"That's not fun-"

Dipper was interrupted by their grunkle calling for them. "Kids! One of you! There's this boy looking for Dipper!"

Mabel looked at Dipper, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Oh, crap. He didn't, did he?"

Mabel giggled, getting up. "I guess he did," she said, pulling her brother down the stairs with her. They made it to the front door to see the same teen Dipper had spoken to in the Mindscape.

Dipper blushed, avoiding eye contact. "Oh, hey, Bill."

"Heya, Pine Tree~!" Bill shouted, hugging the boy as tight as he could.

Stan stared at the two with strange looks. "You know this guy, Dipper?"

Bill raised an eyebrow, letting go of the boy. "But why of course! We're dating," the demon said, holding Dipper's hand, making him blush even brighter.

Stan sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'm not even going to ask," he said, walking off to his room and slamming the door.

Bill grinned down at the boy. "Well, didn't he take that lightly? Anyway, I came down to your reality to bring you this," he said, producing a gold ring from blue flames. The ring had a perfect isosceles triangle on it instead of a jewel, and it gave off an eerie glow when it was brought to extreme light. Bill placed it on the boy's left hand ring finger, his grin still intact. "Do you like it? Tell me."

Dipper smiled slightly at the ring. "It's great, Bill. Thanks," he said, wrapping his arms around the demon's torso.

Bill's grin relaxed into a smile. "Aww, how cute. He's hugging me." Bill wrapped his own skinny arms around the boy, patting the soft mop of brown hair.

"Mmph."

"Okay, yep, that's enough hugging for you," Bill said, unwrapping himself from Dipper, as well as removing the boy from him."As you are adorable, we can't sit here and hug all day. I have things to do, places to be, dreams to corrupt. But I can stay a bit longer, if you like, my dear."

Dipper blushed, nodding his head. "Please stay as long as possible."

Bill smiled sweetly now, taking the boy's hand, causing a blue glow to emit from thier hands. "Well, let's go upstairs with Shooting Star and see what there's to do, hmmm?"

Dipper smiled up at Bill, as a way to answer 'yes'. Mabel started up the stairs, waiting at the top for the two.

"Hold your breath kiddo." Bill snapped his fingers, the two surrounded in flames until they appeared at the top of the long flight of stairs as well. "That's much faster," he said, squeezing the boy's hand. Bill grinned when the boy squeezed back, the emotion powering him greatly.

"Let's all go to Mabel's room, since my room's really messy right now," Dipper suggested, to which they all obliged, heading into the glitter and unicorn covered room. Mabel sat on her bed, and Bill and Dipper sat on the ground, Bill forcing the boy into his lap.

"C'mere my kitten," Bill said, pulling Dipper closer to him, the boy sadly finally just letting him cuddle with him.

"I'm not a kitten, Bill," Dipper said, relaxing into Bill's chest.

Mabel giggled. "Well, of course you are, Dip, because you sneeze like one and your hair is fluffy like one," she said, earning a look of anger from her brother.

"You're not helping, Mabel."

"I knoooowwww."

Dipper's anger was cut short when Bill brushed his fingers over the boy's cheek, earning a happy smile from the kid. "Do you love me, Pine Tree?"

Dipper blushed, looking at the blue disappearing from Bill's fingertips. "Yes, Bill, I do love you. But do you love me?"

Bill grinned, feeling the power flow through him. "Of course I do, my sweet." Bill kissed Dipper on the head, the boy smiling blissfully.

Mabel smiled, leaning her head on her palms. "G'daww, you guys are so cute. Forget going to Rom-Coms any more! I can just watch you guys!"

Bill smiled slightly at this, his grin had weakened because the boy was drifting to sleep. "Well, I'll be putting Pine Tree to bed before he decides to use me as a bed. Have a nice day, Shooting Star!"

Mabel waved goodbye to him as he carried the boy in his arms out of the door. "Byyyyyeee!"

Bill made it to Dipper's room, resting the child on his bed. "Goodnight, honey. Sleep well. I'll make sure of it."

Dipper curled up in his blankets, nodding his head. "Okay. But don't leave until I'm asleep, okay?"

Bill grinned. "That will be no problem, my Little Dipper." The demon kissed the boy's forehead, and Dipper fell asleep. Bill savored the last bit of power before he left, going back to the Mindscape to manipulate people's dreams. Bill wouldn't be destroying Dipper's. At least not tonight.

~

Eeyo people! What's up? So, as I writer, I don't have much of a life, so expect a lot of updates - my friends nag me about writing this everyday. I wouldn't be so far into it if they hadn't. Thanks for reading, review, and please, PM me whenever! I promise I'll respond whenever! *winks* Anywho, enjoy your day, it's probably nice out (or not), peace! Don't forget, BILL IS WATCHING~!

With love and best regards,

Jackie


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter two, what else can I say? Writing this chapter made me really fall for the ship, though. Read on, my readers! Ugh, I need some sleep.

Dipper awoke the next morning, and it was late morning. He yawned, the feeling of hunger pulling at him. After getting properly out of bed, Dipper walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a Pitt Cola, to which opened and took a sip of. He then rummaged through the pantry until he found a bag of chips, to which took upstairs with him up to his room, along with the soda. He stepped into his room to see a teen on his bed, seemingly admiring the sharpness of thier nails through the black gloves covering them.

"Bill?"

Bill looked up, smiling. "Oh, hey, Pine Tree. I came from the window, just so ya know."

Dipper took a large gulp from his soda, then set his meal down on his nightstand. "Why're you here so early?"

Bill shrugged, adjusting his bowtie. "Just wanted to see you without your sister. She is at Llama's, after all."

"Pardon?"

"Pacifica. She is at Pacifica's."

"Oh," Dipper said, blushing at his stupidity. Who else could it have been? He mentally facepalmed himself as he opened his package of chips. Silence filled the room as Dipper ate, and it only ended when the boy finished, taking a swig of soda. "So, uh, how have your dream things been going?"

Bill leaned back, grinning at this question. "I learned something about Shooting Star and Llama last night."

"What?"

"They're dating behind your back, and Mabel pretends to like boys to keep Stanford from asking any questions as to why she's there so much."

Well, that certaintly explained everything. Like, literally, everything he'd been wondering other than the secrets of the journal. But Dipper wouldn't bring up the journal. Not in front of Bill. That would be dangerous. Like, incredibly dangerous to everyone's health.

Dipper sat down next to Bill, the other wrapping an arm around him. "How do you know it wasn't a dream?"

"It didn't have glitter and sparkles. She was remembering events from earlier that day. And she was wearing her normal clothes, not a princess costume."

Dipper leaned into Bill, a light blue glow emitting from them. "Wow. I always thought Mabel liked boys, not girls, especially not Pacifica."

Bill grinned, showing off his abnormally sharp teeth. "Well, I guess I can tell you this - she thinks she likes Llama, but really she has feelings for someone else."

Dipper sat up, anticipating to know who. "Who does she like?"

"I can't tell you that, sorry, kiddo!" Bill said, patting the boy's head.

Dipper sighed, resting his head on the demon's shoulder. "I guess that's okay."

Bill cringed, pushing the boy away. "When was the last time you took a shower, Pine Tree?"

"I don't know, a few days ago?" Dipper said, shrugging while Bill held his nose.

Bill lifted up the boy, carrying him bridal style. "Well, sapling, if there's one rule for being my fiancee, it's that you stay clean," he sid taking the boy to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?!" Dipper whisper-shouted, struggling against the teen.

"Well, if you're not going to bathe yourself, then I'll have to clean you myself," Bill said shrugging as if it was nothing, but the smug grin told Dipper that he knew what he was doing.

Dipper's entire face went red. "No, no, no, no, no, NO! I'll bathe myself, thank you!"

Bill set the boy down. "Jeez, you were acting like I was going to physically bathe you. I was going to use a spell, but if you wanna clean yourself, go right ahead."

"What? No, I-"

Bill shushed the boy, heading for the bathroom door. "It's okay, my dear, I'll let you have your privacy," he said before shutting the door behind him.

Dipper crossed his arms, blowing air out of his mouth. "Well, I don't have a towel and a rag, oh-so-smart one!"

A snap was heard, and a towel and rag appeared in Dipper's hands.

"I hate you, Bill!"

"Awww, I love you, too, my Little Dipper. Now, take a bath or something. Before I get angry."

Dipper quickly slid off his clothes and stepped into the shower, turning the nozzle and letting the water fall on him. He cleaned himself (making sure to use his nice shampoo, the pine scented one), then stepped out if the shower and wrapped the towel around his middle. "Bill, where are my clothes?"

Bill giggled from behind the door. "Oh, sorry, my bad." He snapped his fingers, and clean clothes appeared in front of Dipper.

"Thank you," Dipper muttered, getting dressed as fast as he could to ensure Bill wouldn't walk in on him.

"Brush your teeth, too!"

"I still hate you," Dipper said through the toothpaste and toothbrush that were now in his mouth. He brushed his teeth, taking as long as possible just to annoy Bill. A few minutes later, he rinsed out his mouth and stepped out of the bathroom to see a still grinning Bill holding a brush. "I'll brush my own hair," he said to the demon, reaching for the brush, but he pulled it away.

"I don't think so. Sit," he said, directing the boy towards his bed. The boy reluctantly obliged, sitting down on the edge of the bed, Bill sitting behind him indian style. "Now, hold still." Bill brushed out all the knots, Dipper complaining every time, but the boy stopped when Bill kissed his head where the knot had been. "Let me brush the front of your hair," Bill said, turning the boy around.

"I can brush the front my hair, Bill."

"I've got it," Bill said, brushing Dipper's bangs out of his face to see his birthmark. Bill grinned. "The Big Dipper," he said, and he boy blushed. "Is that why you didn't want me to brush your hair?"

"Yeah," Dipper said, his blush deepening.

Bill sighed. "I suppose I won't tease you. I shouldn't, anyway. It's beautiful, Pine Tree. Surely nothing to be ashamed of."

"I got teased over it when I was a kid, so I guess that's why I don't like it. In fact, that's the main reason no one liked me... that's why we moved to Piedmont. So I could start over."

Bill's lips looked like a straight line while he thought. He grinned when he seemingly found the idea. "Well, I have a bad eye. You wanna see?"

Dipper frowned. "I... guess?"

Bill lifted his eyepaatch to reveal an eye with inverted color, the white of his eye black, there was no iris, and the cat-like pupil glowed a bright blue. "This is where I asorb power when I think someone is going to see the glow. What do you think?"

Dipper smiled up at Bill. "It's really cool."

"Well, then don't think badly of your birthmark," he said, flipping his eyepatch back down and kissing the boy's forehead.

"It's... hard not to."

Bill tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Dipper crossed his arms, his gaze away from Bill, and instead on the area where Mabel left her yarn in his room. "It's hard to accept yourself when no one accepted you for the longest time."

"Pine Tree?"

Dipper burst into tears, wrapping his arms around Bill's torso. The demon hugged him back, whispering a few ''it's okay''s and ''it's over now, I'm here"s.

The door opened, revealing Wendy holding a box with a present on it. Bill opened his eye at the sudden noise, and a frown suppressed his typical wide smile. He unwrapped his arms from Dipper to cross them. "What do you want from Pine Tree?"

Dipper wiped his eyes and turned around, giggling when he saw Wendy. "It's just Wendy, nothing to worry about, Bill."

"I know who Red is. Now, state your business here or leave."

"Bill!" Dipper shouted, laughing. "It's okay, Wendy, he's just being overprotective."

"One day you're going to respect that."

"Whatever."

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "I came to bring Dipper something because I heard he wasn't feeling very good for a few days there."

Bill raised an eyebrow as well. "What is it?"

"It's a gift, y'know, a surprise. Who are you, anyway?"

Bill stood up and walked over to Wendy, holding out a hand. "Bill Cipher, nice to meet you, Red."

Wendy reluctantly shook his hand. "In what relation are you to Dipper? Are you guys like family or something? Not saying you look alike, 'cause you don't... at all."

"I'm his boyfriend," Bill said proudly, and Dipper blushed when Bill glanced back at him with a certain look in his eye.

Wendy walked over to Dipper, smiling. "I didn't know you liked boys, Dipper. Then again, I did sort of expect it. Oh, um, here," she said, handing him the present, "I hope you like it."

Dipper opened the box to see a couple of vanilla cupcakes and a card. He read the card, smiling as he did so.

~

Dipper,

I hope you feel better. I know it sucks to be sick, but maybe when you get better you, your sister, and I can go an one of those adventures you like. Enjoy the cupcakes.

-Wendy

P.S. Don't forget to tend to your necesities! ;P

~

"Thanks, Wendy," he said, briefly hugging the girl, then setting the cupcakes and card on his nightstand. He glanced at Bill, who stood by the door, his arms crossed and his usually smug grin gone. "Are you jealous, Bill?"

Bill rolled his eye. "No, I am perfectly fine, thank you."

"Come here," Dipper requested, his arms outstretched.

Bill walked over to the boy and hugged him, a smile tugging at his lips. "I'm only doing this because you asked, Pine Tree."

"Whatever you say..."

"Don't question me, sapling. That won't end well."

"Fine," Dipper said, removing his arms from the teen and grabbing his hat and putting it on his head.

So the three spent the afternoon talking and eating vanilla cupcakes, and the fun lasted until Wendy had to go home. As soon as she had left, Bill was ready to complain. "I don't know about her..."

"Bill, she's fine, okay? Wendy is one of my few friends, and you wouldn't want me to have any less friends, would you?"

Bill crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, Dipper cuddling up next to him. "No, but, still! Something tells me she's hiding something... I can just sense it."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Wendy is a perfectly normal teenage girl, okay?"

Bill uncrossed his arms, and instead held one of Dipper's hands. "Are you sure she doesn't have any supernatural afflictions, or if she is supernatural?"

"I'm sure that I'm sure," Dipper said through his blushing.

"Fine. We''ll get off of this topic. What does my Little Dipper want to talk about?"

Dipper's blush deepened, and Bill grinned. "There is something, I just... you might not like it..."

"Nonsense! I like what you like, silly boy," Bill said, reassuring the boy although he didn't mean what he said one hundred percent.

"Well, we're promised, but we haven't been on one date. None. And it would be right to-"

"Go on a date? To see that new horror movie Shooting Star said you wanted to see?"

Dipper smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah, that would be a good start. We just need money..."

"I've got plenty, Pine Tree. No worries there.," the demon retorted, smiling with pride of his magical abilities.

"When're we gonna go?"

Bill's lips grew taught, thinkng... "Are you busy tonight?"

Dipper shook his head, Grunkle Stan would close shop at four on the weekends. "No, but we can't tell Mabel-"

"Can't tell Mabel what?" Mabel asked, standing at the doorway with an I-heard-my-name kind of look.

"I don't know," Bill said, shrugging, "but Pine Tree and I are going on a date tonight!"

Dipper facepalmed in frustration. "That's exactly what I didn't want to tell her."

Mabel grinned, her arms now uncrossed, different from before. "I help you guys get ready when the time comes. But, for now, It's my turn to help Grunkle Stan out in the shop. Luckily for you, Dipper, I told him that you're still sick. Love ya, byyyyyeeee!" she said, skipping off to the part of the house that was known as the "Mystery Shack".

Dipper sighed. "We're doomed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter three. Thanks to y'all who've kudos'd. It means a lot to me~ ^\\\\\^

That afternoon, Bill was sat into a chair, and his hair was styled by Mabel, who talked and talked about how important the first date was and that he had better act right for Dipper and not embarass him too much.

Bill frowned. "Why can't I embarrass him? When I do, his face gets red, and that reminds me of blood... blood is amazing, Shooting Star, and it can do amazing things."

Mabel rolled her eyes at this. "Like what Bill? Do a demonic spell or something? I do know from biology class that it is a necessity for any animal's body to even work."

Bill grinned at this new topic. "It also does well for paint."

"Gross, Bill," Mabel said, making a gagging expression.

Bill shrugged. "I thought you'd get a kick out of that one. Sapling says that when you're in Piedmont you do a lot of arts and crafts."

"Yes, Sir Dipping Sauce is right about that, but I wouldn't use blood to paint!"

"How about mucus?"

"Green isn't a creative color, Bill,"

"Right."

Mabel smiled at her work, now that she was finally done. "Okay, what do you think?"

Bill stood up, grinning at his reflection in the mirror. "What, do you not like your brother or something? He might die over how good I look. Ooooh, death. But with someone else. Can't have Pine Tree dying, can we?"

"No, no we cannot. Anyway, Dipper is waiting for you in the living room downstairs. Go to him. It is Mabel's order," Mabel said, popping a piece of candy in her mouth. "Oh, and have fun!"

Bill smiled, patting the girls head. "Will do, Shooting Star." He walked down the stairs, making sure he hadn't left his favorite knife in his pocket. It wasn't there.

A creak was heard from the stairway, and Dipper looked up. He smiled lightly. "Oh, hey Bill. You look great," he said, blushing as he did so.

Bill walked over to the boy outstretching his hand. "And you look adorable, as always. Shall we?"

Dipper nodded his head, taking the other's hand, and they walked out of the house and off to the movies.

"So, what's the movie called again?" Bill asked, looking down to make eye contact with Dipper.

"It's called 'The Digression'. It's about this disease that makes people go insane and deduce to doing crazy things, like trying to eat another person or going on a killing spree. It's supposed to be really gory, so I can't go to it with Mabel."

"Do I need a fake ID?"

"This town's so lazy, they don't even check the age. That's why we go to the movies a lot," Dipper explained, while Bill knew this already (he knows lots of things), he wanted listen Dipper's voice. It was so... entrancing whenever he talked for some reason. Bill didn't understand this slight emotion, and he couldn't pin point it yet, but had to be a positive emotion.

"Bill? Bill? Hello, Bill?"

"What? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about how I need more deer teeth, that's all," Bill said quickly, and very out of character for him. Excluding the part about the deer teeth, of course.

A cold hand reached up and touched his forehead, and Bill's face grew hot. "Are you okay?" Dipper asked, removing his hand. "You're really warm. Maybe you're sick. We can go back home and watch a different movie, if you want."

Bill shook his head. "No, I'm fine, I... just don't know. Something's malfunctioning with me today. Not my vessel, but me. I haven't figured it out yet, though."

"Oh," Dipper said, and silence came over the two until they reached the theatre. They bought the tickets, popcorn, and drinks (with some drama because the lady at the cashier was flirting with Bill), then sat down in the room reserved for "The Digression".

The movie started like any horror movie - happy and all that nonsense until the disease broke out. Bill laughed when one of the infected got out a chainsaw and started murdering their neighbors. He glanced over at Dipper, to see that he was watching with fear. Bill wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders, making the boy blush. "Are you okay, Pine Tree?" he asked, making sure to whisper.

"N-no," Dipper answered honestly, resting his head on Bill's chest.

Bill smirked. "Well, don't worry, I'll protect you from anything that tries to attack you."

Dipper looked up at Bill with wide golden brown eyes. "Really?"

"Yep," Bill reassured, kisssing the boy's forehead, "You're safe with me."

The two stayed like that until the end of the credits, and that emotion kept tugging at Bill. He had to know what it was, or else he'd go... more insane than he already was. And that was pretty if-y.

~

Dipper frowned as his conversation with his great uncle went south. "I just don't think your mother would approve of you dating a guy. You might as well end it now before you get too attatched," the man said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"M-mom would understand," the boy said, crossing his arms, "she always has understood me."

"Listen, kid, I don't really approve of this. I just don't think he can be trusted. He left you a boquet of teeth, Dipper. If you're not going to end this, I'll do it myself."

Dipper uncrossed his arms, his hands balling into fists, vision becoming blurry. "Well, at least he loves me unlike you!" He stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him, leaving the elder, heart full of hurt.

Stan turned to Mabel, sighing. "I'm not a bad guy, right? I mean, am I?"

Mabel sighed as well, fiddling with a loose string from her sweater. "You're not, and I see where you're coming from... it's just Dipper likes Bill a lot. Like, a whole ton. And I know Bill wouldn't ever hurt Dipper. Maybe you two just need some space."

"I guess so," Stan said, looking up at the stairs.

Behind the young boy's door, Dipper cried as his arm bled. Cutting yourself won't make anything better, he thought, but he continued to cut and watch his arm ooze out the red fluid, tears intermixing as he sobbed harder. You know Bill will know about this. He won't be happy with you. Was he ever happy with him?

Dipper put down the blade, tracing his fingers over his other arm and the scars. It's quite the miracle Mabel hasn't seen the scars. Imagine her expression if she knew. How could she ever forgive you? Dipper picked up a wet rag from beside him, wiping his arm free of blood. He took several bandages and placed them over the cuts, then pulled on his jacket.

"Pine Tree?"

Dipper didn't turn around, knowing it was Bill. He kept facing the wall as the teen sat next to him. "Go away, Bill. I wanna be alone."

"But, Pine Tree, I can't leave you like this. Let me heal you up and-"

"I said to go away."

"Sapling? What's wrong?"

Dipper turned to Bill, his frown deepening. "So you want to know what's wrong, do you? Stan hates me, he hates you, Mabel will never forgive me, and you won't leave me the heck alone!"

Bill kept the best straight face he could keep. "What would Shooting Star not forgive you for?"

"I'm going to run away," Dipper said, getting up and pulling out some paper and a pen. Proceeding to write a farewell note.

Bill stood up, watching the boy. "But you can't do that!"

Dipper kept writing. "Since when have you been in charge of what I do?"

"You need to stay here, I-"

Dipper glared at Bill, eyes like the demon's nails - dangerously sharp and dagger-like. "You know what, Bill? Before I made this deal, my life was fine. And then you had to come and screw it up! I could've gotten over you. If Mabel can get over people, so can I! You are not changing my decision!"

Bill was angry now. His once clear blue eye turned red, and his hands were engulfed in blue flames, his voice deepening to what a true demon would've sounded like. "Then I won't change your decision! But don't expect me to be visiting you as often, because you just lost that!"

"Why should I care? It's not like it benefitted me as much as it does for you! I can last a day without you!"

"Well, if you can last a day, you can last years! Six to be exact!"

"Fine! But I won't ever love you!"

Bill's expression softened for a moment, almost in defeat. "It's not I ever really did love you!"

Dipper's eyes welled up with tears. "Then leave!" The demon obliged hesitantly, seeing the boy cry hurt, but he left, and Dipper finished his note as quickly as possible. He grabbed his bag full of backed items, and snuck out from the window, making the dangerous climb off of the roof, but he eventually made it down safely.

And that's when he ran. Dipper ran into the woods as fast as he could, heaving and wheezing as the tears fell down his cheeks. He didn't stop until he collapsed, passing out on the ground. It would be three hours before he woke up to see yellow glowing eyes above him.

~

Dear Mabel,

I'm sorry. I really am. I don't want to leave, but I have to. For my own good. I love you. Waddles will be there for you. I'm sorry I can't. I'm sorry for everything - for ruining some of your summer romances, for choosing Wendy's friends over you, for leaving. I just can't live somewhere where only one person cares.

Love,

Dipper

godwhysomanyofthese

Dipper screeched as long, black claws dug into his skin as he tried to to pull away. He didn't know what this creature was or its intents, but he knew he needed to get away and fast. The boy fled for his life, but the thing knocked him down, a sneer revealing incredibly sharp teeth. Crap.

"Someone! Help!"

~

Wendy sat silently with Mabel as she wept, and she felt sorrow for the young girl. "Maybe he'll come back. You know how Dipper is - he just needs some time to himself."

Mabel wiped her eyes, looking up at Wendy. "A-are you s-sure?"

"Would I lie to you Mabel?" Wendy asked, and the younger shook her head. The teen turned her own head. She could've sworn she heard someone calling for help. "Hold on, Mabes, I'll be right back," she said, walking out of the room quickly and towards the front door. Wendy stepped outside, and the voice became incredibly loud. She recognized that voice. It belonged to Dipper.

Wendy let out a low growl as she ran as fast as her legs could, following the boy's scent. Hold on, Dipper. I've got you.

~

Bill sat in the mindscape, still in his human form. Although he was angered, there was his part of him that felt regret. Maybe he should have been nicer to Pine Tree. Maybe-

No. He was Bill Cipher, powerful and almighty dream demon with capabilities of taking over the world. He wasn't going to be nice just because he admired the boy. Not when-

The ringing of a child's cries for help filled the room, and Bill grinned. He wondered what poor unfortunate child this was.

Bill went back to the human world when he realized whose screams those where.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter. Hope y'all enjoy.

Dipper screamed shrilly when he saw another beast with... waist length red hair? "Wendy?"

"We'll talk about this later, Dipper," Wendy said, her fangs growing longer along with her nails. "Right now I need to kill this son of a bitch." She lunged at the creature, biting its throat, only to have her pushed off of it. The thing let out a monotone 'hum', but then growled. It glowed yellow, however not as bright as the sun, as if it absorbed the pain. The color cut short, revealing that it had healed itself.

Wendy's hair had grown down to her ankles by now, and brown fur covered her body. Dipper knew what she was now and why Bill had been so suspicious of her. Wendy glanced at Dipper. "Oh, quit staring. I'm a werewolf, I know, but it's not like I'm not still human as well," she said, her green eyes turning orange.

Wendy took another lunge at the being, digging her nails into its fur until she reached the skin, her nails like knives cutting into it like butter. It hissed in pain, then knocked Wendy down, sneering down on at her. "Nunc tibi sum inveni," it spoke, grin still intact, "scritis emortuo tamquam facio."

"What the hell-" Wendy questioned, but was interrupted by an immense paw covering her mouth.

"Puer mues oppidum mues est tuus est corpus meum. Nihil es in me. Tu es vilior. Quae quoniam non sunt passiones." It turned to the boy. "Et vos eritis mihi. Bill non possum me. An ego daemonium omnipotens, ei dissimiles. Quod si aliter cogitat, bene videamus eum adiuvet. O expectare, reliquit, quid non? Suus 'satis ignominiam. Putabam equidem manere."

"Tam male falleris," another voice spoke, and both Dipper and the creature turned heads to see Bill standing there in his human form, flames in hand. "Scis enim, ubi mihi non committitur stercore, vetus inimicissimus."

"Puer meus Bill. Villa mea est, et est de viribus tuis. Volo servare actionum deponito, diligentiamque adhibeto. Hic puer est et ineffabilis possessurus sim eam." It responded, its teeth seemingly sharper as it spoke.

Bill turned to the boy, smiling softly. "Hold on, this one's possessive." The demon, used his magic to fling the creature at a sturdy tree, repeating this until it was a bloody pulp and no longer alive. He laughed at the death of the bear-like creature, then turned to the boy again, grinning. "You should be happy that I'm always watching."

Dipper just smiled, grabbing the other's collar and kissing him, earning a happy giggle from the demon.

Bill stood up straight, looking down at the boy. He was glad that the boy wasn't hurt, but he was still mad that he had ran away. Wait – he was mad at Dipper. He had completely forgotten he was mad! "I can't believe you ran away like that after I told you not to! I can't protect everyone at all times! You should be happy Red over here has the guts to protect you! You should be happy she still has guts at all!"

Dipper frowned, crossing his arms. "Well, maybe I'd like more support on my decisions instead of everyone looking at me like I did something wrong!"

Bill took out a watch from his pocket. "I have places to be, kid. I'll see you around," he lied, trying to go away from the boy as he'd asked before.

Dipper's eyes watered, and he held back a sob. "Why do you hate me? I just wanted you to love me, and that's why I made the stinking deal in the first place! I wanted you to be around me so I wouldn't feel so alone!" He burst into tears, earning a frown from Bill.

Bill sighed. This tugging feeling was killing him, like he needed the kid to stop crying. It hurt – it hurt so bad to the point that pain wasn't hilarious. "I do love you, Pine Tree. Just… calm down, please," Bill said, scooping the boy into his arms. "I'll take you home, and we'll watch one of those movies you like, and then I'll lie with you until you fall asleep, and stay there until morning. How's that sound?"

Dipper nodded his head, cuddling into Bill's chest. "I just wanna go home."

Bill turned to Wendy. "You coming, Red?"

Wendy nodded her head, her appearance morphing back to its normal state, following the two. "So what in the world was that thing?"

Bill sighed, stroking Dipper's hair as they walked. "Well, he goes by the name of Mortus, which means 'death' in Latin. He's an old enemy of mine, and he wants vengeance after I stole his happiness long ago when we were first demons… he wants to take the things that make me happy, like my power, or Pine Tree. Death is a demon of manipulation, and can possess anyone."

Wendy stuck her hands into her pockets, focusing her sight on the sunset. "What happens if he possesses one of us?"

"We might have to kill them to keep others out of danger," Bill said, his lips taught.

Wendy frowned. "What if he takes over Dipper's body? What'll we do then?"

"I'll personally find a way to rip Death's demon self apart piece by piece and I'll savor every bit of it, making sure he relives the moment every day until he finally regrets his decision, and then I'll finally kill him and put him out of his misery, laughing every moment of the way. Really, it's nothing very special, since I have to stay in contact with Pine Tree here."

Wendy laughed, shaking her head. "I'm satisfied to hear that you'll be there for Dip. And that he's one of the things that make you happy."

Bill blushed remembering that he'd said that. Dipper was still awake. The demon could feel the boy giggling. "Oh, quit your laughing, just because I'm an almighty dream demon doesn't mean I don't care about stuff, sapling."

Bill knew for sure that he wouldn't hear the end of this from Dipper.

ihatetheseshittypagebreaks

Bill laughed as the blades went through the main character's skin. "Jeez, kiddo, I finally see why you humans waste time on acting! This is hilarious!"

"Yeah, and it's also disturbing. That's probably why you find it hilarious, though," Dipper said, rolling his eyes.

"You've got that right!"

Dipper cringed at the sight of the character's organs. "Do… do we really have to watch this?"

Bill shrugged. "We don't have to if you don't want to. Whatever makes the little Pine Tree happy works for me."

Dipper sighed, looking up at Bill instead of at the television. "If… if I happened to have told you that Death hurt my lip… would you… kiss it better?"

Bill grinned at the boy, knowing very well that Death hadn't injured Dipper's face one bit. He knew what the kid wanted, and this pleased him. Knowing that Dipper needed Bill at his most vulnerable state increased the demon's pride. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno, maybe you wouldn't feel like it at the moment?" Dipper questioned, not breaking his gaze from Bill. His one blue eye was almost magical, however the other definitely was magical and he knew that for a fact. Bill leaned in towards the boy, but Dipper stopped him. "Will you take off your eyepatch? I really like your normal eye; it's just sometimes I'd like to see the other as well."

Bill smiled softly, and without a word, he removed his eyepatch, revealing his glowing eye. "Whatever makes you alight with joy, my dear," he said, cupping the boy's face in his hands and kissing him, the feeling of churning in his insides filling him with utter glee. Such an odd feeling… it was just like the one he had felt at the movie theatre. He wanted this moment to last forever, never wanting to let go or set the boy free, as if he were a prized possession, but they both had lungs, and they wanted air, which made that top priority right now.

With red faces, the two giggled as their noses bumped while breaking away from the kiss. "You know, you could just stay here with me," Dipper said, wrapping his arms around Bill's torso, "We could share a bed, have coffee in the morning, and go on monster hunts together… I would never feel alone anymore. Mabel could hang out with her friends more often, and I wouldn't be such a burden to others, since I'll have you."

If Bill had a real heart, it would've shattered by now. He couldn't stay here with the kid, especially with Stan there. But he really wanted to, especially with how persuasive Dipper was right now. However, Bill just could not. "I'm really sorry kiddo, but I can't. Don't take this the wrong way, but I still have plans, you know. I can't be here all the time for my stability as well. But I'll make an effort to stick around more often, if you like."

"I guess that's okay."

Bill smiled, pulling the boy away to see his face. It was so soft, and his skin was so smooth – it could be penetrated so very easily. The demon didn't want that for his pet. "Your lip still hurting?"

Dipper smiled, giggling. Nodding his head with content. "Yeah."

"I can fix that," he said, pulling the boy closer once more, lips meeting in harmony. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, knowing very well this would hurt them both in the end. He did have plans, after all.


	5. Yet Another Chapter LOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup, another chapter. Hey, if you got time, go check out my playlist on YouTube for this fic! Look up this exactly: Plans~ (a BillDip Playlist)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Suggest any songs if you like! 
> 
> See ya soon!

Dipper grinned as Bill followed behind him down the path on the map. They were going on a monster hunt today, mainly as a way to get away from Stan's grumpiness, but for Dipper's entertainment as well. Mabel had packed them lunches, snacks, drinks, Dipper's cellphone, and some first aid supplies for injuries. She even put in a sheet to sit down on for if they got tired. Luckily for the boy, Bill was carrying it all, so he could look at the notes he'd jotted down from the journal while Bill was away temporarily for 'reasons'.

"So," Bill said, catching up to the boy, "what creature are we looking for?"

"Well, after researching a bit, the thing Death possessed is actually a lot friendlier than he was, so I wanted to observe its behavior in its natural habitat."

"Boooooooring. Why don't we spy on people? Or maybe we could get some deer teeth! That'd be great!" Bill shouted, thinking aloud and to the open as if his thoughts were normal ones.

"Can't you do that on your own time?" Dipper said, squinting at the map.

"No. Ever since our deal, I don't get much personal time, kiddo. Thought that'd be a no-brainer, but obviously not, I presume. Anyway, there are much better things to be doing than looking at a being that doesn't even inhabit this forest."

"What do you mean?" Dipper questioned, glancing at Bill.

"I mean we could do fun stuff like we did yesterday!"

"All we did that was positive was watch that movie."

"What do you mean? So kissing me wasn't fun? I thought it was. It makes my stomach feel weird, and you know I like weird. You like weird. Weirdness is great, isn't it?"

Dipper blushed at Bill's blabbering about how their day was yesterday. "I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that maybe I'd like to enjoy myself by exploring the forest for a bit. If you don't want to join, go ahead and leave. I'm perfectly fine with that."

Bill put his hands on his hips. "Just yesterday you wanted me to be around you at all times, and now it's okay for me to go? I just don't get it, Pine Tree."

Dipper stopped and looked up from his notes to see an angered Bill floating in front of him. He squeaked in fear, making the demon laugh as Dipper fell onto the ground. "Bill! Seriously?"

"See, now that was fun. Monster hunting isn't fun if you know where the thing is and that it doesn't even reside in Gravity Falls."

"Wait, it doesn't even live in Gravity Falls?"

"Nope, only in Salem."

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?!"

Bill sat down next to Dipper. "You're adorable when you're serious," he said, poking the boy's cheek in which sprouted a bright pink blush, "is that a good enough explanation?"

"How about no?" Dipper asked, crossing his arms.

Bill shrieked, jumping off the grass, floating midair. "Oh, I FORGOT! Mabel told us not to sit on the ground!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Like she's gonna kill us. We can just get changed. Jeez, you're really random today. What's up with you?"

"Why do you question me?"

"Because you're acting really strange."

Bill tackled the boy, laughing as he did so.

Dipper struggled under Bill's weight. "What the heck?"

"Is this strange enough?"

"It already was before! Get off of me!"

"Seventy-three!"

"You're INSANE!"

"Tell me something I don't know kiddo!"

"You claim to know everything, so what can I say?"

"Nothing."

"You suck," Dipper said, finally giving up under Bill's grip. "Why are you doing this, anyway?"

Bill shushed the boy, listening. He heard other voices. They seemed familiar.

"And then I told Grenda just to video chat, but she got really defensive over it. I don't know why."

"That's really out of character for her. I mean, sure, she's kinda manly, more than your brother will ever be, but I don't get why she'd act like that. It seems really out of character to me."

Bill looked at Dipper with a grin. "It seems to be that I hear Shooting Star and Llama. Shall we crash the party?"

Dipper frowned. "Why would I want to intrude my sister's date? She wouldn't do that to me, so why should I?"

Bill turned his head to the side. "Do you really want to be stuck like this with me?"

"Let's go crash the Mabifica!"

"Nice wordplay, dear."

"Just get off me."

weneedmorebilldipinlife

Mabel and Pacifica sat down on the fallen tree, dead leaves surrounding them. "I just feel like Grenda only likes Candy nowadays and I always feel like she's purposely avoiding me just to hang out with her."

Pacifica gave Mabel a gentle smile, as if to reassure the other girl. "Well, no matter what happens, remember that I'll always be here for you, even if we aren't together."

Mabel smiled, brackets shinning in the bright sunlight. "Thanks. Love ya, Pacy."

"You too, Mabes," Pacifica said, bringing Mabel into a gentle embrace. All was calm until they heard a large crash and a boy yelling. "What in the world?" Blue flames surrounded the two, earning high-pitched screams.

"HEYA, LADIES!" Bill shouted from behind them, Dipper laughing his head off as the girls fell off the log. The flames went out as Bill joined in on Dipper's laughter.

"Bill! Seriously?" Mabel shouted, whacking him upside the head. "You knew I was going out here with Pacy, and yet you do this!"

"Why didn't Pine Tree know?" Bill said, grinning as the Mabel came at a loss of words. "Exactly," the demon said, clutching Dipper close to him, "You care for him as much as I, and yet you don't tell your own twin about your relationship, even after he told you all about us. What a shame. I'd expect more out of you, Shooting Star, but even those with pure hearts do bad deeds, and I'm sure of it Pine Tree will forgive you, won't you, dear?"

Dipper smiled meekly at his sister. "Sorry, Mabel, he's making the situation worse than it really is. I don't care that you're dating Pacifica, in fact, I'm happy for you, I'm just a little upset that you didn't tell me in the first place. But it's okay, I mean, I understand if you were scared because I'm not so fond of her – no offense – but I had to tell you when I liked Bill, right?

"You're my twin sister, and I may be younger than you, but please remember that I do care to know things that happen in your life as you do. You're my best friend."

"Thanks Dip. I'm glad you approve, just, next time, can you not crash our date?"

Dipper shrugged. "It was that or be crushed under Bill's weight because apparently, it's okay to tackle people."

Mabel glared at Bill, who only continued to smile, his sharp teeth whiter than ever. "He's really soft, okay? And boring, as well, if you ask me."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'd shut up if I were you."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll take you with me every time I go monster hunting."

Bill held back a laugh. "Oh, gasp, anything but that! You really kill me, kiddo."

"You suck."

Bill smiled, lifting Dipper up in his arms. "Well, Pine Tree and I will leave you two alone. Have a nice time, by the way."

"Don't kill one another," Pacifica said, giggling.

"Be home by six!" Dipper shouted to Mabel as Bill struggled to keep the boy in his grip.

"We'll see!"

Mabel would show home ten minutes late to deal with very parent-like Bill and Dipper, who lectured her for being home late, then told her to behave while they watched a horror movie in the living room. Little did they know she snuck Pacifica into the house that night.

They also didn't know that Death was planning to strike.

theendisnearsanityissodangfar

Dipper hated today, and it hadn't even really started. He and Mabel were leaving Gravity Falls today to go back home to Piedmont, and Bill was acting cool with it until he realized that he wasn't going with him, and the demon grew as clingy as anyone's sweaty socks during the heat of summer. Dipper sighed, zipping up his suitcase. Ever since Bill came into his life, mysteries were harder to solve and adventures became scarce. The boy knew that this was a combination of that, number one, Bill could never be near that third journal, and two, Bill was always on his mind and distracting as fuck. It would be nice for him to go with him, though…

Dipper mentally slapped himself at the thought of Bill coming to school with him. Although he loved the demon, he needed a break and some more twin time with Mabel – Bill would always complain and be a baby about not being top priority at the moment in time whenever he tried to hang out with her. Dipper chuckled as Bill appeared behind him, tripping over a bag Dipper had set down earlier. "Stealthy much?" he asked, spinning around to see the blonde teen he'd grown to love. Even without his eccentric suit and top hat, he still was attractive as ever.

To both Bill and Dipper's disliking, the demon's fancy way of dressing attracted too many girls who thought he was the 'Prince Charming they'd been waiting for all their lives' or whatever. Dipper didn't like that, so with a little bit of magic, Bill traded out his gold tail coat and such for a neon yellow shirt with a printed black bowtie and brick design along with some black jeans and sneakers. He'd kept his eyepatch, as that was necessary to not blowing his cover. But all together, Dipper still got butterflies over the sight of him, and as long as it didn't affect Bill's plans… well, Bill was okay with it too.

Said demon wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist, the boy like putty in his hands. "Isn't there a way you can stay, dear? I mean, it is boring without someone to talk to. Don't get me wrong, haunting dreams is fun, but people aren't friendly after that. I couldn't ever guess why," Bill commented sarcastically (and dryly, if I must say).

Dipper hung his arms off the demon's shoulders, giggling. "I'm not gonna be gone forever. I'll be back in June."

"Hey, you don't like being lonely either, so hush up. I don't need my Pine Tree to be telling me what to do. It'll always be the other way around. Face it, I'll always be on top." Bill grinned that shit eating grin of his, pleased by the way Dipper was blushing so brightly.

"I… I'm not gonna bet anything," Dipper stammered, hiding his eyes by pulling his hat down further. "Anyway, I have some packing to finish, so if you'll excuse me, I'll get back to that."

"Fine. Go prepare your abandoning of me. Catch ya later~!" Bill cheered falsely, care to teleport away before the boy could object. Today would be a long day.


	6. More chapters for you! Yay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, yet another chapter. Hope ya like! Feel free to comment or whatever - it makes my day~

This is it; Dipper thought to himself as the bus pulled up to the Mystery Shack, this is the end of your summer fun. He stuck his hands in his pockets, looking to see if Bill came to say one last goodbye. He didn't appear to be there, but as expected, Bill was standing in front of him. Dipper didn't freak out, but instead hugged his demon boyfriend, arms wrapped around himself as well.

"I'm gonna miss you, Pine Tree. You're coming back, right?"

Dipper looked up at Bill, smiling. "Naw, I'm leaving forever, what do you think?"

Bill rolled his eye. "Such a comedian," he pointed out, sarcasm rich in his tone.

Dipper looked at the bus sadly. "I guess this is goodbye? Temporarily… I mean, I'm really going to mi-"

Dipper was interrupted by a pair of lips placed on his, removed just as quickly as they were put there. "As much as I'd love to hear your voice or kiss more, you need to leave. The bus is about to take off, dear."

"Bye," Dipper said, hugging Bill once more before picking up his stuff and hopping onto the bus, waving goodbye to his family and friends. This was a definite – he couldn't wait for the next time he could come back.

Much to his disappointment, it'd be two years until then.

Fun summer vacations were ruined because of The Fight. To Mabel and Dipper's dismay, their parents decided to divorce right before the twins would leave for Gravity Falls, making it impossible not to go back again until then. Within that lengthy summer, Bill did all he could to visit Dipper in his dreams, Pacifica and Mabel broke up, and it was determined that they'd live with their mother mainly. Luckily for them, their mom was the reason they got to go to Gravity Falls in the first place, so the three of them would be spending Christmas back in the old town.

Dipper counted down the months, the days, and soon enough the hours until they'd leave. He found himself surprised that he was actually excited for his mom to meet his boyfriend. And he couldn't wait to see Bill in real life once more instead of the Mindscape. Pure joy emitted from him on the day of departure, excitement of two weeks with Bill. Dipper just hoped it would make up for an entire summer missed.

Dipper kept in his "YES!" and the fist pump when they drove up to the Mystery Shack. All thoughts of how annoying the pop songs on the radio were and how this ride was torture quickly changed into thoughts of Bill. He naturally became nervous, his stomach feeling hollow and his hands shaky as he stepped out of the car their mom had driven here. His eyes scanned the snow-covered area for his boyfriend, heart beating like crazy.

"Heya, Pine Tree."

Dipper spun around to see Bill, gasping and hugging him tightly. "Oh my god, you scared me!"

"What took you so long? You look so different!" Bill exclaimed, looking at the fourteen year old before him. His soft features had sharpened just a bit, and in the pale light Bill could see the green in his brown eyes.

Dipper glanced back at his mom, who smiled. "We'll talk about it later," Dipper decided, knowing this was a gentle topic to discuss right now. "For now, maybe you should meet my mom?"

Bill shrugged. "Sure. Might as well. You're gonna be with me for all eternity, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay, well, Mom, come here!" Dipper said, turning around just a bit to face his mother, who walked up to the two after helping Mabel clean up the car.

His mother smiled. "You must be Bill, right?" she asked, outstretching a hand.

"Yes, Bill Cipher, nice to meet ya! If Stanford happens to be grumpy around me, I'm pretty sure it's either that he hates my guts or he doesn't like that Pine Tree's not straight," Bill explained, glancing at Dipper half of the time.

"You're quite the character, aren't you? I'm Linda, Linda Pines," she said, the two shaking hands firmly before walking inside, Bill helping Mabel carry her suitcases. "So, how long have you two been together?"

Bill grinned, white and sharp teeth brilliant compared the soft white of the snow. "Halfway through the summer since he was last here. He took a liking to me first, though," he replied, nudging Dipper with his elbow as they stepped into the house area of the beloved tourist trap. "Then again, how did ya end up liking me? Not like it's surprising that someone fell for me, of course." He ran a hand through his hair, winking.

"You're so full of yourself, Bill."

"Is that why you like me?" Bill smart-mouthed, carrying Mabel's bags up to her room.

Dipper rolled his eyes, glancing at his family. "This is what I put up with all the time when I'm not home," he said, dragging his own bags up the stairs and to his room, Mabel trailing behind him. "So, Mabes, are you looking for a summer… er, I mean, winter romance?"

Mabel shrugged, looking at her feet. "I dunno. I mean, maybe I just need to take a break from romance."

"Don't tell me you're still hung up on Pacifica," Dipper said, staring his twin down as he stood in front of his room.

Mabel shook her head, meeting Dipper's stare. "No, it's not that, I just think that maybe I could handle a winter without striving for a kiss under the mistletoe, y'know? Even when I was with Pacy, I just didn't feel right. Maybe advice is my thing, not romance, though I do have to admit, I was going pretty overboard back then."

Dipper smirked. "It's okay. I just expected you to try to hook up with a vampire or something while we were here. But it's fine, life definitely isn't just for love – yeah, okay, it sort of is because of reproduction stuff, but not in our society. You don't need anyone to hold you down! You could work on making sweaters for everyone, maybe even one for Waddles. You're single, no one can decide what you do. Unfortunately for me, I have to deal with his verdict."

Bill scoffed. "I can hear you, you know!"

"That was the point," Dipper taunted, opening the door in front of him and pulling the dead weight of baggage behind him.

"Well, Shooting Star, the stuff's in front of your room. Pine Tree and I have some catching up to do," Bill said hotly, storming into Dipper's room and shutting the door behind him.

Dipper glanced up. "What's with the ruckus? I didn't get you ang… what are you doing?" he asked as Bill made himself comfortable on Dipper's bed, posing seductively.

"Oh, just getting comfortable. Why're ya asking?" Bill answered in his usual chipper tone, his eyes, however, a darker shade of blue.

Dipper did his best to hide his blushing. Stupid, stupid, stupid, teenage hormones. "I… I just… nothing."

Bill raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. He wasn't going to question the logic of humans right now. "So what did you need to tell me earlier?"

Dipper sighed, knowing this would be a lot to let out. Sitting down on the bed, he tried to think of a good place to start. "My parents divorced. Took up the whole summer, fall, and winter. Mabel and I live with our mom. I… my dad and I… it was all my fault. I got into an argument with my dad, and then suddenly, it's not 'son, you need to get into sports' it became 'I wanna divorce, I can't handle this anymore'."

Bill frowned at the tears forming in Dipper's eyes. This obviously upset him, and the pang of regret for asking this hit him hard. "Is there anything else you need to talk about?" he offered, figuring it might get all the tension out of the way.

"When I got feelings for you I was scared. You were a demon who haunted my dream, who built barriers in my brain to purposely keep me from cracking codes, who almost fractured my arm. I really didn't understand it all at first. It all kinda started when I evaluated you as harmless, since you hadn't murdered me in my sleep or anything. But then the since of friendship faded into something more, and all the fear I'd kept in flooded out, so I didn't sleep for days. I thought it was the best solution, but obviously it wasn't."

"Telling Mabel about my feelings was the hardest part, because that she would think badly of me. I was afraid she'd call me insane. I was afraid she'd respond like I would've. But I should've known that she isn't like me. She understands everything. Mabel… I don't know why, but I've always felt like she's the one exception of someone to trust. Screw the world as long as I have her and you. I'm nothing without you guys," Dipper ranted, falling back onto the mattress, Bill observing it all while thinking.

Bill bit his lip, taking it all in. "I've never heard you talk so much before, Pine Tree, I must admit I'm impressed."

Dipper cracked a smile. "Thanks, I guess."

Bill lay down next to Dipper, taking one of the boy's cold hands into his own. "You worry too much, you know. Sometimes you gotta just live in the moment and not in the past. I do that all the time! You would too if you were as old as I am."

"Do I really want to know how old you are?"

"Not really. If you already knew that you didn't want to hear, why did you ask?"

"Never mind."

Bill turned his partner's face towards his. "What is it with you fleshbags and 'minding' things?"

"Are you really asking me this, Bill?"

"Yup."

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Just kiss me already, you dork," he said, earning what he needed, silently hoping that Mabel wasn't planning on sticking mistletoe everywhere.


	7. Another chapter ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no summary. Sorry!

Dipper giggled as Bill wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. They sat by the fireplace, cozied together in sweaters personally made by Mabel, Bill's with a bowtie attached and Dipper's with a pine tree symbol much like the one on his hat. Mabel smiled as she brought in three cups of hot cocoa, one plain, one with a marshmallow, and one with multicolored marshmallows and sprinkles. "Here you go, guys," she said handing them the cups as she sat down, "I hope you like it, Bill. It's my own recipe."

Dipper's eyes lit up with one sip. No hot chocolate was better than Mabel's that was for sure. "He'll love it. Bill's a real sucker for chocolate."

"You should be happy he's not a girl and doesn't have monthly problems," Mabel muttered, doing her best not to laugh when Bill raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of problems, Shooting Star? Like, drama or breakups?" Bill questioned, expecting some answer, but Dipper flushed bright red as Mabel laughed loudly.

Dipper crossed his arms. "Have you ever had The Talk, Bill?"

"I talk to others all the time! What makes this conversation any different?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Don't be a smart ass."

"Dipper," Mabel scolded, "no cursing around Waddles." Said pig cuddled against the girl's side, oinking.

"Sorry, Mabes, but really, do you know what reproduction even is?" Dipper asked, doing his best not to act awkward about such a strong subject.

Bill grinned. "Of course I know what it is, Pine Tree! I just like to see you blush – it's so adorable," he cooed, poking Dipper's cheek as the other simply offered a glare in return.

Mabel giggled. "Well, it is hard to take you seriously when you have the same features as me – the queen on cuteness!" She threw her hands in the air, glitter escaping from her fingers and showering her in it.

"Where did that even come from?" Dipper frowned, curiosity tugging at his irritated expression.

"Oh, come on, Pine Tree, have a little fun," Bill purred, wiggling himself onto Dipper's lap, mug in hand, taking a sip and laughing about how funny the pain was because it burned his tongue.

"Bill! Pain can hurt you, humans aren't as stable as you think," Dipper complained.

Bill stuck out his tongue. "Then will you kiss it better?"

Both Mabel and Bill burst into laughter, Mabel doing her best to conceal it by taking a sip of her cocoa. "I… I am not kissing your tongue, Bill."

"I'll leave you two alone to your things," Mabel said with a wink as she left the room, making sure to bring her drink along with her.

"You suck, Mabel!"

"Love ya too, Dip-Dop!"

Bill snickered. "So, what do you thing she meant by… things… huh, dear?"

"I… I… I, uh…" Dipper stuttered, but he decided to shut his mouth and finally be the dominate one, catching Bill off-guard by kissing him open mouthed, unlike all the other times before.

Bill's breath hitched as he pulled away from Dipper after what seemed like forever, his face red, his eyes full of desperation, and only one phrase came out of his mouth. "I love you." He actually felt like he had meant it for once… and it felt so good.

Dipper smiled, heart racing because it really sounded like Bill had really felt for him. "I love you too, Bill."

Bill blushed as Dipper leaned in once more, him yearning for another kiss, but it never came. Dipper stopped moving, his face deadpanned. "Pine Tree?"

"Do you mean it?"

Bill's eyes fluttered, he taken back. "Mean what?"

"Do you really love me?"

The demon's synthetic heart beat like crazy, as he nodded his head. "I love you."

Dipper smiled. "Good," he said as his hands found themselves on Bill's hips, "then you won't mind if … things?"

Bill's face grew bright red. "N… not yet. You're only fourteen."

"Why do you care? Normally you'd take the chance just to see how far I'd go… but now you really care?"

Bill scowled. "I've always cared, Pine Tree. We're promised, aren't we? At first, only friends , sure, but even without love I care. Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I do all bad things. Just think – wouldn't you be dead by now if I really lived up to how you make me seem to be?"

Dipper's eyes teared up as he nodded his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I always expect the worst of others. Why do you think I was scared when I first liked you?"

"Kid, even if you attempted to put barriers against those thoughts of me then, you couldn't keep me from seeing them. I do control dreams, after all, and sometimes, minds, but not lately. But if this is really what you want, then… things are what we'll do…"

Dipper let the tears spill. "I really do want it, but I can't. I'm underage, and… I just… this is kind of scary, okay?"

Bill placed a hand on Dipper's cheek, smiling lightly. "Stop overanalyzing and just live, Pine Tree. Thinking is where everyone messes up… just do what your gut tells you and trust it. Thinking too much will only make your life miserable."

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed. "Then… just kiss me."

"You want this?"

"Kiss me and we'll go from there."

"As you wish," Bill teased with a wink, kissing his partner passionately and sloppily, changing his position on Dipper's lap to where his legs were surrounding the boy's thighs, his arms around his neck.

This event would definitely not go as far as they had both implied, in fact, they only kissed, but it didn't stop Bill from making jokes about it as Dipper fell asleep, the demon still in his lap.


	8. Your long awaited chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!

After that experience with Bill and Dipper, Dipper had gotten more awkward than usual and Bill even more possessive than usual. It wasn't that Dipper didn't mind Bill being possessive, in fact, that was how they bonded to a friendship level before, it was more of that Dipper actually wanted to do something out of his own personal judgement, that was why he was less talkative. He couldn't believe he actually wanted to have intercourse with Bill... he'd never felt like this before. Wasn't being lustful Bill's thing?

Dipper shuddered under thick blankets with disgust, making him colder than he anticipated being with three heavy wool blankets. His room had the least amount of heat, but he would easily give up heat to make sure Mabel and his mother were warm any day. "That's what I like about ya, kid! You sacrifice yourself for others even if you could have it all! Selflessness isn't common in a fleshbag, after all..." Dipper smiled at the memory of Bill saying that when they'd first made the deal that led to sudden friendship... and Dipper's crushing.

"Say, I know we don't have a good past on deals, but listen to me when I say this – I think you're actually worth saving. You're a pretty interesting meatsack, Pine Tree, and if I say so myself, an underrated one!"

"Don't worry, I'm not tricking you into something again. I just wanna be friends, you know, dissolve the grievances between you and I!"

"Why're you sad, Pine Tree? Red's just a another girl you'll like along with all the others you will fall in love with along the years – I mean, come on, what was so special about her anyway? You could've done way better if you ask me, if you could have even gotten her in the first place! Listen, kid, the girl isn't smart enough or good enough for ya. If you want a girl, just ask me to find you one! Unless you want a uy, then I can do that too. I know everyone in your puny town, because, after all, I'm watching~!"

"Why did you wander in the woods like I told you not to? You could have gotten hurt, Pine Tree! You are the only human I care for, so I don't need you dying on me anytime soon! Next time, you listen to me!"

"Of course I'm your best friend! I wouldn't have made a deal for a truce if I wasn't, would I?"

"Oooohh, you like someone, doncha, Pine Tree~? Just know you can't hide it from me for too much longer! I can get in to your mind... heheheh... AHAHAHAHA!"

"You're thinking too loud again, Pine Tree," Bill said from beside Dipper, pulling the boy closer and cozying himself on his chest.

Dipper blushed at the contact, chuckling nervously. "You... you heard all of that?"

Bill giggled. "Of course I can. Especially that day dream you had earlier... damn right you'd be the one to think you'd get the advantage like being on top... all talk, or should I say all thoughts."

"I... this discussion is over."

Bill laughed again. "You should be happy you can't hear my thoughts... probably be scarred, even."

"This discussion is over, Bill."

"You'd probably sound like a girl."

"Do a favor for me, dear?"

"Sure, what?"

"Shut. The fuck. Up."

-LolilovevocaloidstoomucH-

Bill watched silently as Dipper cried about his parents for the third time in one week – not to mention the first week out of two. Sure, his Pine Tree had been sad plenty of times before, but this, this problem was reoccurring for reasons unknown. In fact, it always seemed to be whenever his mother started yelling on the phone. But if it wasn't directed at Dipper, then why was he sad?

As Dipper cried into Bill's chest, the demon thought, just like the boy would've done.

"I guess you aren't that bad when you not trying to destroy me or something... I think, at least."

"Fine, fine, we'll call a truce, how about that? No deals, but a truce. And then maybe, I said maybe, we can be friends one day."

"I guess you're right – Wendy was always older than me, after all. But I've got you, right? I don't need love if I have a friend to back me up, right, Bill?"

"I'm sorry for going there, okay! I just... I was curious. I just wanted to know more about you! You're so secretive... yeah, that's a trait in you I admire; secrets are hard to keep, but I just wanted to know! I didn't know... if I would've known it was so bad then I wouldn't have gone there. I promise you, I won't do it again."

"I guess we wouldn't be friends if it weren't for our truce, huh? I'm sorta happy we agreed to get along... for my sake, and mainly for Mabel's sake. Her mind would've collapsed without us..."

"Bill, I'm warning you, you don't wanna know who I like! It's really messed up, okay? Like... really, REALLY bad. And before you ask, no, I am definitely not in love with Mabel, you psychopath."

Ah, those were the good days. Bill could easily say the ones now were even better. Once everything was perfect, it'd all be in his favor. Plans... he could almost see it now... but not yet. Not until he truly trusts him. Only then will it work. Until then, Bill was stuck comforting the boy, a truly dreaded task, but it would soon be all worth it. Just five more months... five more months...


	9. I hope you're excited!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is about to go down!

Dipper inwardly cheered on the last day of school. Tomorrow Mabel and he would be going to Gravity Falls again, and that meant no more schoolwork, no more parents, and no more bullies. But the best part? He'd get to see Bill again. And that was why he was so excited and utterly determined to get ready to leave. Although, there was nothing else left to pack, he'd already done that last week, he wanted to get Bill a gift. Something that said he loved him but not in an all-out way like Mabel would have done... something... subtle. At first, he thought about writing a note, but that'd be a little too obvious and not very much of a gift at all. Mabel suggested he made something, but Dipper knew very well he couldn't make arts and crafts for his life. So he decided to stop by the store while walking home from school.

Dipper toyed with the twenty dollar bill (LOL bill I'm sorry I had to) in his pocket as he walked into the local department store. Smiling as the air conditioning hit his skin, he quickly went over to the candy. Bill loved candy; it was the only thing he'd eat that was food. Dipper shook his head, stopping. That wouldn't work. Too normal and plain of him. He sighed as he knew what Bill loved most - humor. Mabel had everything he'd need... and it would be incredibly embarrassing to ask if he could ask to borrow the stuff... but if it made Bill happy... Dipper frowned grumpily, walking out of the store. This was going to suck, but he'd do anything for Bill. After all, he loved him, and Bill loved him back. Right?

-Welli'mbackbitcheS-

Dipper walked into Mabel's room, blushing. He hadn't even asked anything and he was already embarrassed! "Ummm... Mabel?"

Mabel sat on her bed, combing through her rainbow-streaked hair. "What's up, bro-bro?"

Dipper stared at the ground, doing his best not to let Mabel see his flush. "Can... can I borrow one of your dresses?"

Mabel giggled, getting up and punching Dipper on the arm lightly. "Awww, don't blush Dipper! Dresses are nothing to be ashamed of! I bet I have one you can have in my closet. Come on," she said, walking towards her closet and swinging the door open. "Are you going to wear your hat with it?"

Dipper smiled. "When don't I wear my hat?"

"Okay, so maybe a blue or a white... or maybe even pink?" Mabel thought aloud as the noise of hangers clacked against one another drowned out any other noise in the room. She finally drew out a light blue dress that was knee-length and had a bit of fullness in the skirt, and the sight of it made Dipper flush red. "Is this one okay? You look like it isn't."

"No, no, no, it's fine, it's just, I've never worn a dress before and I figured Bill would want some humor when I got back."

Mabel grinned. "Oooohhhhhh, I see, you're trying to impress Bill, aren't you? I get it Dip. No need to explain. But make sure you brush your hair, okay?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine," he said, taking the dress and thanking his sister. He was so going to hear about this for the rest of the summer.

-OkayprepareyourselvesshitisabouttogodowN-

For once, Mabel and Dipper both skipped off the bus and towards the Mystery Shack. Instead of Dipper's usually casual getup, he wore the dress Mabel had picked out for him, flats, and a hairclip with a pine tree on it instead of his hat. "You think Grunkle Stan is going to, like, freak out when he sees me?"

Mabel gave him a reassuring smile. "Nonsense! If you say I encouraged it for the laughs, I think he'll be fine with it."

Dipper shrugged. "Okay, if you're sure. Are you excited?"

Mabel nodded her head happily. "Yeah I am! Mabel is back in the dating scene! Look out boys!"

"Yeah, the boys better look out for me if I catch them looking at you the wrong way. I'd make sure they're aware I have a boyfriend who can teach me magic. A demon boyfriend," Dipper said, rolling his eyes. "And not to mention Stan, Wendy, Bill, and Soos who will be protective of you as well."

"Whatever."

As soon as the two reached the Mystery Shack, the flung open the door and stormed in, yelling, "GRUNKLEEEE STAAAAAAN~!!!!"

At first when Stan turned their way, a smile was on his face, but then it looked like pure confusion a few seconds later. "Where's Dipper?"

Dipper crossed his arms, items rattling in his giant backpack. "I'm Dipper!"

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

Mabel burst out laughing as Dipper blushed heavily. "He just wanted to see your reaction. It's nothing long time. Just something for today."

Stan smiled and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Who's up for Greasy's Diner tonight?"

The twins cheered at the sound of that, just like they used to. A lanky blonde boy snickered as Stan walked off proclaiming he had to finish working. "My, my, Pine Tree, must I say you dressed up! You look quite adorable, as always."

Bill walked towards the two, his eyes fixed on Dipper, but glancing at Mabel every so often to reassure he wasn't ignoring her presence. "And you, Shooting Star, I am proud of you!"

Mabel raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

Bill grinned. "Of course! I'm proud of you for wearing the right sweater!" he explained, pointing out her sign on her shirt, the star clear as day against the hot pink.

"Thanks. Nice bowtie! Even though it's printed on the shirt, it's still - hey, who's that cutie?" Mabel said, sidetracked mid-sentence. "I'll be right back..."

Bill laughed softly as Mabel went to flirt with a guy she saw and was attracted to - 'Boy Crazy Phase' never left, apparrently... "So, Pine Tree, you got all dressed up for me? I must say, I'm touched! I'm happy to see that ya care~!"

"When wouldn't I care? I mean, I love you, I trust you, and you're my best friend. How can I not?" Dipper said, taking Bill's hands into his own and kissing him briefly before tugging on the backpack sleeve - that backpack was killing his back (jeez that sentence though).

"Let's get your stuff upstairs before Stan says something about public affection. I promise private affection will be better," Bill purred, dragging Dipper behind him by the strap of his dress.

Dipper blushed. "You don't have to promise. I already know," he shot back, smirking as if his face wasn't red.

"Talking back, eh?" Bill asked, stepping up the stairs, "I'll have to punish you for that."

-OnedayisallittakeS-

Bill smiled at the boy beside him who was asleep. It was no secret that the boy was adorable, and it was quite the shame no one his age was interested in him. Don't worry, Pine Tree, tomorrow no one will be able to think of you that way again. I'll kill them if they do. Bill ran his fingers through the boy's curly hair and pulled him closer. You're mine. Don't you forget that, Pine Tree. You belong to me. Bill needed to go now if he wanted this all to go perfectly. He shook the boy awake, earning a grumpy mumble of words. "What do you need, Bill?"

"I need to go, Pine Tree, but I promise I'll be back in the morning, okay?" Bill asked, smoothness in his tone.

"Yeah, fine. I'm not gonna keep you from your work."

Bill smiled. "Good. See ya soon, Pine Tree~!" He planted a kiss on the boy's lips before disappearing before his eyes. To the Mindscape he went, a place of his creation, and the place he'd only ever ruled. Soon there would be a second place for him to rule. Tomorrow he'd have a big surprise for his Pine Tree...

-ThisisafillerguyS-

The day seemed pretty normal when Dipper woke up. Bill was there as he said with his normal shit-eating grin, his hat was on its rightful place on the nightstand, and Mabel's bed was empty and covered with yarn. It was eleven in the morning, which explained why Mabel wasn't still sleeping and why Dipper was awake. Dipper rubbed his eyes, and then attempted to smile at Bill. "Hey, what's up with you? You look happier than usual."

Bill giggled. "Oh, nothing really, I have a surprise for a certain Pine Tree today, and I'm sure he will be astonished."

"What is it this time, Bill?" Dipper questioned, climbing out of bed and puling on his hat. "I hope it's not another screaming head."

Bill pulled the boy close, grin still intact. "Never, dear, I'm not out to scare you. This is a big surprise, and I'm not going to promise you'll like it, but it's a big change. That's all I'm going to give you."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Fine. When do I get to know?"

"Once you get ready, dress formal, get your sister; tell her to get ready, formal as well, then I will take you and Shooting Star to where the surprise is."

Dipper sighed. Too much work to do, but he was sure it'd be worth it, right? "Okay, I'll go get Mabel and tell her to get ready."

"Good Pine Tree," Bill cooed, patting Dipper on the head.

"I'm not a dog, Bill."

Bill giggled once more, kissing Dipper sweetly. "I'll see you later~!"

As Bill vanished from sight, Dipper went downstairs to get Mabel. Today was going to be a long day.

-Qmmp rfc umpib ufii zb efq-

Dipper and Mabel sat outside, sighing blissfully as a nice cool breeze ran over their skin. It was hot as hell out there, and a bit of wind was a rare find. Mabel smiled her finally braces-free smile, wearing a yellow sundress that seemed to speak to her for some reason, although she'd never really liked the dress before until now. A cluster of star hairclips danced about in her mass of dark brown hair, along with some glitter as well. Dipper decided to wear a simple black dress shirt (long sleeved, to his dismay), a yellow tie, and black slacks. His hat seemed out of place with the outfit, but he didn't really feel like himself without it. "So, Dip, what do you think it's gonna be?"

Dipper shrugged, twirling around the old triangle ring on his finger. "I dunno. Bill's a mystery himself, so I can't really tell you. I'm actually curious, but, Bill being Bill, didn't tell me anything but to get us both ready and for us to wait."

"Maybe he doesn't like our outfits?" Mabel suggested, kneeling down to pick a flower.

"Don't be silly, Shooting Star! You two look great, and if I must say, I thank you for wearing my favorite colors, I'm touched!" Bill shouted, standing behind the two. He wore a gold tailcoat, the tails dragging on the ground; knee high pitch black boots, a dress shirt and bowtie, and fingerless black gloves. Instead of an eyepatch, he wore a triangle shaped monocle with a yellow lens. His hair was styled out of his face, however, it still seemed soft and a few hairs had fallen down, making Dipper blush. "Well, well, well, Pine Tree, don't you look cute? I'm pleased you actually dressed the way I asked you to."

Dipper stared at his feet and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Let's just go already."

"Whatever you say, Pine Tree~!"

~2-4-0-19-7 8-18 0 5-8-6-12-4-13-19 14-5 19-7-4-8-17 8-12-0-6-13-0-19-8-14-13-18~

The place was magnificent. High ceilings, bright chandeliers, and stunning furniture – it was quite the surprise this wasn't related to the Northwest's – or that it was in Gravity Falls. Dipper couldn't help but ask. "whose place is this?"

"Mine," Bill said coolly, as if this was nothing. Almost there, soon this place will be theirs as well.

"Yours? How did you even make this? I thought you worked with things that aren't real."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Just because I specialize in things that aren't real doesn't mean I don't do things that are real," he explained, intertwining his fingers with Dipper's.

"He has a fair point there," Mabel said, nodding her head.

"So why did you make us dress formal?''

Bill did his best to hold in a laugh. "That's where things get interesting~..."


	10. This is what you've been waiting for!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay!

"You did what?!" Dipper shouted, eyes wide. He couldn't believe Bill right now.

"Are you deaf, Pine Tree? I said I made the town mine!" Bill answered enthusiastically.

Dipper shook his head, pulling his hand away from Bill's. "You can't just be taking things like that! Don't tell me you're thinking I want to join you, because I don't. I'm not going to get anyone hurt – especially Mabel."

Mabel looked at Bill with watery eyes. "I actually thought you were my friend."

Bill furrowed his eyebrows. "Pine Tree, you can't stay away from me forever. We did make a deal. And, you, Shooting Star, don't you start giving up on me too. I've worked too hard for this to have people just up and run away from me."

"Well maybe you should actually think before you do!" Dipper shouted, grabbing Mabel's hand. "C'mon, Mabes, let's go home. I'm tired of Bill's bullshit." Mabel nodded her head, and they both went towards the door, however, it shut right before they could leave. "Bill, no! Mabel and I are going home." He pulled and pushed at the door, but it wouldn't budge. Mabel burst into tears.

"Bill! Let us go... please!"

Bill crossed his arms, expression monotone, showing no emotion whatsoever. "Crying won't make anything better, Shooting Star. You two are staying here with me. It won't be safe out there in a few hours."

"What do you mean by 'it won't be safe'?" Dipper questioned, keeping hold of Mabel to calm her down.

Bill snickered. "There's a giant force field around Gravity falls right now. Whoever left this place can't come back, and whoever decided to go here is stuck here for as long as I like. Don't you see, my dear? This is the power I've been hinting at for years! Why do you think I left during the middle of the night all those times? Not to share the best dreams in the world, that's for sure!"

Dipper looked at his hands, keeping in his anger. "So you've been using me?"

Bill's eyes widened. "No, never, Pine Tree! I really do love you! But I've been working on this for too long to give this up. And I'm not going to stop just because you told me to."

"Don't lie to me, Bill. This was never about us, was it? It was for the goddamned power this whole time. Have you ever taken into consideration of what I want? Or do you always think of yourself?"

"Pine Tree, I-"

"NO!" Dipper shouted, green flames sprouting from his hands. He didn't know why or how this was happening, but he was going to roll with it. "No 'Pine Tree' this or 'Pine Tree' that! I am a fucking human being. Call me by my real name for once. My name is Dipper. Dipper Pines. Learn it." The flames died out and he grabbed Mabel's arm and dragged her behind him, storming off to another part of the mansion. He had no idea where he was going, but as long as it was away from Bill, he was happy.

Bill stood in the foyer, frowning. His Pine Tree wasn't going to talk to him like that. It was time to show who really was ruler of Gravity Falls.

~Ftzbvte ihpxkl abwwxg uxgxtma, mabl ptl lxvkxml Lmtg mkbxw mh dxxi. Wbiixk'l bl zkxxg, Ftuze'l bl ibgd. Lhhg patm rhn mahnzam rhn dgxp pbee wbltiixtk bg t uepgd~

After about ten minutes, Bill saw this a great opportunity to show that he wasn't some big sap who gave in easily to Pine Tree's fault – no, he was going to be punished. He would regret what he'd said earlier greatly. Bill wasn't stupid, he knew exactly where the twins would be. In the library he'd made just for his dearest. They'd be looking for some sort of explanation for how to get out. Silly Pine Tree, Bill thought was he strode down the hallway, lights glimmering and reflecting off his bold outfit, there is no way out.

Finally making it to the desired room, he flung the door open with as much force as he could achieve, sending a loud bang throughout the mansion. Mabel and Dipper both screamed, dropping what they had in their hands, papers flying every which way. "Hello, my dear~! What are you two working on? I hope you aren't planning on leaving so soon. We wouldn't want that," he said, examining his finger through his gloves, "would we?"

Dipper glared up at Bill, courage he wouldn't of had two years ago, but he knew all of Bill's tricks by now, didn't he? At least he thought so. "I may be permanently promised to you until I have to marry you, but that does not give you the right to keep me and Mabel here!"

Bill smirked at the boy's blindness to what was going on. He tsked. "Oh, Pine Tree, my dear, even if you do find a way out, there is no escape out of this town."

Dipper's frown faltered a bit, his facial expression confused beyond words. "What are you implying?" he asked, tensing up.

"I put up a barrier, a force field, if you will. You can't escape from me, Pine Tree," Bill said, pulling Dipper closer to him, causing Mabel to cry. "You're mine."

"Let go of him!" Mabel yelled, trying to release Dipper from Bill's grasp, but it was no use. It seemed kind of impossible to take Bill's possessions xk away from him.

Bill glanced at her for a bit before looking back at Dipper, who was trying to wriggle his way out of his arms. "Fine," Bill gave in, letting go of his fiancée. "IF YOU LIKE GETTING AWAY FROM ME SO MUCH WHY DID YOU EVEN MAKE A DEAL WITH ME?" he snapped, his snappy hue turning into something much darker and suiting for anger – blood red.

Dipper held Mabel back, keeping her from attempting to attack an angry Bill. "Because I love you," he explained, and Bill's expression softened a bit. "But, I'm starting to realize that was a mistake on my end. And I'm not making the same mistake again."

Bill crossed his arms. "Is that so? So, are you trying to say that, I, Bill Cipher, made a mistake? Well, you know what? I am tired of your little act, Pine Tree! I love you, and you know that! But you're too stubborn to understand anything! Fine! I won't force you! I'm tired of your bullshit! I'll say this – I'll have you back in a week's time."

"And if you don't?"

"Then I lose. I lose the town, I lose you, I lose almost everything. All I will have left is the Mindscape and I. And my powers, of course."

Dipper stuck out a hand. "It's a deal."

-DamnshitwentdowN-

Hey guys! I had fun writing this, and there will be more soon. Don't forget to attempt to decode the ciphers. Try looking up the phrase 'ciphers' and look at pictures. There'll be some charts that I may or may not have used. In fact, here's another cipher!

~Bg hgx wxte ax fgzam ehhlx bm tee, unm ax'l pbeebgz mh mtdx madx max ytee. Ax whxl ehox abl Ibgx Mkxx, tfmxk tee~


	11. This took a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down. Be PREPARED.

Bill was persistent as ever. Saying things like:

"Pine Tree, you're sleeping with me."

"You sit at the same table to eat when you're engaged, Pine Tree."

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you think?"

Or even:

"Just kiss me already, kid!"

Actually, it was hard to say if he was desperate or persistent. But then again, his power was on the line here. He had a reason to be this way. Dipper looked up from his book to see Bill, who winked at him. Dipper rolled his eyes, pretending he never saw that. At least it wasn't as extreme as Bill trying to kiss him every hour. But he knew what Bill wanted - he wanted Dipper to give in, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. He had a family. A twin sister who needed to stay sane and alive and happy. He wasn't going to give in. Even if it killed him.

~twin decisions~

Mabel looked at her brother worriedly. He hadn't been doing well lately. Not eating, not sleeping - this certainly wasn't healthy. She knew this hurt him deeply, even though he'd never admit it. 

Dipper really liked Bill, too. Mabel contemplated her choices here... her brother's happiness, or her freedom. Dipper had done so much for her... and she'd done almost nothing. Maybe she could make a deal with Bill to see if they could work something out...

~i really like these squigglies~

Bill refused to make eye contact with Mabel. He wasn't going to show any weaknesses around anyone. "So, what you're telling me is that you're offering me anything for me to give this town up and let me have the kid? And you're willing to do anything? I'm impressed! You actually want to give up anything for Pine Tree!"

Mabel crossed her arms angrily at Bill. "Just... I'm tired of seeing Dipper like this... and you're not helping! You're only hurting him further! So, please. Stop being a jerk about it and tell if you're gonna make the deal happen."

Bill sat for a bit in thought. He had worked a long time to make this happen, and just to throw it away just because of some human? Of course, it was a human cared dearly for. One with fluffy brown hair and a large curiousity of the world... and when his face lit up - wait, that was enough. If he was going to sabotage the twins, he was going to do it right. And when they're desparate like this, it makes it all the better.

"You'll owe me something down the line, but we can discuss the details then. So, we got a deal, Shooting Star?"

Mabel stared at her hand for a bit before outstretching it to shake Bill's. She shuddered at the touch and pulled away quickly. This definitely wasn't the Bill she'd known after Dipper's deal. "Just... fix everything..."

Bill grinned. "Can do!"

The twins shot up in their beds, shaking under their covers from fear of the suddenness. Dipper eyed the room quickly. "Mabel!"

Soon enough, Mabel came rushing into her brother's room as rays of sunlight started to shine through the window above his bed. "Dipper!"  she shouted, tackling him in a bear hug. "He... he let us out!"

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would he do that so suddenly? How are we here?"

"I don't know, Dip. Maybe he got tired of us?"

Dipper shook his head. "No, he wouldn't give up that easily... unless he had us all suspended in a dream... wait, your eye!" Dipper reached out and moved the hair out her face to see the magical eye Bill possessed on her right eye.

"Me?" she asked scared, "what about you?" 

"Agh, I have an eye like his too? Could this get any more confusing?"

The sound of Mabel's ringtone went off, an old Sev'ral Timez song, and she hopped up to get it. "Pacy? What do you mean your eye looks weird? You're going to the doctor? No, nononono, come here, okay? We're gonna figure this out. Okay, ten minutes? I'll get the Shack a bit cleaner. Don't show your parents. Bye." Mabel walked back in, sighing. "Pacy has it too. She's on her way here."

"Hey," Dipper said in a lighter tone than before, " we're going to figure this out, okay? Stan might be able to help. Maybe Wendy or Soos might know something? Oh god, what if they have it too? What if the whole town-"

"Bro-Bro, I get you're trying to figure this out, but let's wait it out for a bit, okay? I'll call Wendy and Soos to see, and while I do that, can you check Grunkle Stan? It'd be a big help."

Dipper nodded his head. "Okay," he agreed, standing up and walking downstairs, thoughts flying everywhere. More and more paranoia built up, and soon enough, he felt sparks at his fingertips, the green flames beckoning to reignite as they did before. Just calm down, he told himself, everything is fine. This is all just a mishap, and Bill will be here any moment now to fix it. He walked to his great uncle's room, pushing the door open ever so slightly. 

He didn't expect to see two men in their sixties talking quietly, hunched over a book.

~GUHDPV DQG UHDOLWB FDQ EH PLAHG DQG PDVKHG ZLWK D GHPRQ OLNH ELOO FLSKHU, EXW LQ D WRZQ OLNH JUDYLWB IDOOV, WKH GLIIHUHQFH EHWZHHQ WKH WZR LV KDUG WR GHFUBSW. KRSHIXOOB KLV SLQH WUHH ZLOO EH SUHSDUHG IRU KLV QHAW JLIW~


	12. New Chappie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late. But, eh?

((So, this is super dooper late. Why? I just got another pup. I have a chihuahua named Piglet, and now I have a Pomeranian puppy named Winnie. So, bear with me if things get slow.))

Dipper held in his questionings, and did his best to cover his right eye. Just here to make sure his great uncle didn't have the same problem. "Uh, Grunkle Stan?"

Not only did his great uncle turn around, but so did the other man. "Dipper? Why're you up so late? It's three in the morning! Go back to bed!"

Dipper looked up to see that Stan had the same problem as everyone else. His eye had the same blue and everything. "Grunkle Stan... I... I think I can help."

Stanford turned to him. "Uh... Dipper, right? You know about Cipher?"

Dipper nodded his head. I think I know a bit more about Bill than I should. "I've had my run-ins with him..."

"Then, tell us everything you know."

Dipper's heart raced. I can't just say things like 'he's a great cuddler'! I don't know that much! But... I'm not going to betray him... maybe this is a good thing... "I don't know that much, though. I'm sorry for bothering you guys."

Stanley waved him off. "Yeah, it's fine kid. Just go get some sleep."

Dipper smiled internally as he walked back to his room, screaming into his pillow. He hated lying to family. Hated it. But there was no way he was going back to sleep now. Oh, no, he was way too confused for that. Luckily for him, the world started to turn black and white, everything else slowing down. He could ask Bill all about this drama.

Bill appeared in front of him, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Pine Tree."

"What did you do?" Dipper asked, running his hands down his face. "Please don't tell me you're the one behind this."

Bill just blinked at him.

"Why are you just sitting there?!"

"Well, you told me not to tell you. So I'm not."

Dipper shoved him off the bed, earning a round of laughter from Bill. "Be serious."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Fine. I did it to protect those on my wheel. Okay? I need you alive for a reason. That's why that day was all a dream. You needed a shared dream so I could do that."

"But why?"

Bill climbed up back on the bed, grabbing Dipper by the chin. "Because I have plans, kiddo. And I need you for them." He leaned in and kissed Dipper lightly, earning a small smirk from the other. "Okay?"

Dipper sighed. "Fine, fine, I believe you. But don't expect me to act friendly around you when Grunkle Stan or that guy shows up."

"You got it, Pine Tree," Bill replied, wrapping his arms around Dipper's waist. "For now, though, I think you should be friendly."

Dipper laughed. "Yeah, okay, friendly it is," he said, leaning down and kissing Bill. "Friendly for now."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GET REKT READERS

Dipper hadn't meant to spend half of the day in the Mindscape with Bill. Time sorta slipped by, like it always did with the other. Then again, where else could he speak to him at this point? It's not like he could just bring him into the house knowing that both of the Stans (to which he learned from Bill who the stranger that was with his grunkle happened to be) were on the hunt for him. No, he needed Bill around for his sanity, as crazy as that sounded. He loved him dearly and was certainly in this relationship far too deep to give up now. 

He lay against the demon now, resting his head on his shoulder, arms wrapped around the other's waist lazily. Proceeding to speak, all that could be heard was a string of incoherent mumbles, earning a snort from Bill. Adjusting his position slightly to where he could speak, he huffed. Well, he didn't want to say that he needed to go soon, but it needed to be said - his body couldn't just stay asleep for forever. 

"I gotta wake up soon, you know that, right?" he asked, moving around once more to face the other properly. Bill simply hummed in response, bright eyes watching Dipper's movements. 

"Why leave me when they'll only question you further?" Bill replied in a snarky tone, resting his hands on Dipper's shoulders. "You enjoy our time, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, but I mean..." Dipper replied, finding himself trailing off. "Won't they notice something is wrong?" he added, finding himself more confident in those words than what he was going to say before. 

Bill rolled his eyes before looking into Dipper's own chocolate one, along with the dark blue addition on the other. He was beautiful in his eyes, no matter how much the other insisted that he wasn't manly enough, or that he was too short. Oh, but to the demon, he was a perfect little pawn and quite the human. Just what he needed.

Resting a hand on Dipper's cheek, he pressed a soft kiss to his lips, murmuring; "I love you, Pine Tree." 

"I love you, too," Dipper resounded, knowing it was the only proper response to that phrase. He shook his head slightly, moving Bill's hand away from his cheek. "But I'm serious, Bill. What if they find out?"

"Don't worry about that. It simply won't happen on my watch," Bill finally answered, moving his hands down to Dipper's sides, earning a shiver from the teen. Snickering, he kissed his jaw, then offered a grin. "You'll have a much better time with me," he stated, pulling lightly at the hem of Dipper's t-shirt. "I promise."

~

Dipper's eyelids shot open as he woke up, panting lightly. He looked down at himself, sighing happily to see Bill hadn't actually done what he thought he did.

Oh no, did he just...? With Bill?!

Dipper pulled his blanket closer to himself, realizing what he had just done. He was such an idiot. Huffing and running a hand through his hair, he got up from his bed and headed out of his room and down the stairs, off to seek some form of food. He hadn't eaten all day, and as much as he wanted to freak out from his experience, he had responsibilities to tend to. And this simply couldn't get in the way.

Refraining from stomping, he sped toward the kitchen, hoping to not be caught by anyone, but all hopes were diminished when Stanford caught sight of him and grabbed his shoulder, making him stop in his tracks. Speaking; "Why are you running? It's not like Bill's chasing after you. Unless he is. Then we have a problem."

Dipper cautiously turned around to face Stanford, looking up. Curse this short height of his. "It couldn't be that bad, right? I mean, it's not like he would kill me."

Stanford wanted to ask what he meant by that - it could mean so many things - but it was best to get onto this later. He hadn't formally met the other, after all, and it would be important to meet your grand-nephew. "You're Dipper, right?"

Dipper nodded his head, replying; "Yeah. You're my great uncle Stanford. He told me."

"He?" Stanford asked, fearing he knew exactly who this 'man' Dipper spoke of. "And just call me Ford, please."

Dipper paled, knowing he screwed up big-time. Cursing under his breath, he looked down at his feet, not letting his answer be pried out of him. "A friend of mine. Well, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Stanford questioned, knowing that something such as that certainly wasn't as acceptable as it was centuries ago. "How would someone know me?"

That was a rather pathetic attempt. Might as well tell the truth now. "I'mdatingBillCipherandI'mkindaboundtohimsoIcan'texittherelationship-" a pause for breath, "andit'snotlikeIwanttobutIhaveafeelingthatI'mabouttobelecturednow." Dipper heaved, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm sorry."

Stanford didn't know what to say at first. He had his own times with Bill - ones that he definitely shouldn't explain - but knowing that Bill had affections for yet another Pines disturbed him greatly. Bill promised him something similar to a relationship long ago. Gods, was that years back. It'd been a while. 

Stanford shook his head and got back to what mattered - breaking this deal before it got out of hand. "He doesn't truly care, no matter how much he says so, Dipper."

Dipper's face of embarrassment quickly contorted into one of anger, eyebrows articulating quickly into what seemed like pure rage against the other. "How do you know?"

Stanford sighed. He certainly didn't need this to come up - no, he didn't need this a first impression at all. If six fingers weren't off-putting enough. Taking in a deep breath, he began his story. "Bill... Bill and I used to be something similar to what you were. He tricked me into building a portal and betraying my assistant - no, my friend - by using his fancy talk. Said we were friends. All I was fed was lies. And it's the reason why I haven't been here in years."

Dipper sucked in a shaky breath, leaning himself against the wall behind him. "He... he doesn't love me, does he?" He shook from a mixture of anger and sadness, looking down at his hands as they balled into fists once more. 

"He... he doesn't love me."

Dipper broke down right after speaking those words; all that could be heard was incoherent phrases and a choice few curse words, curling up slightly from his own self pity. All that time. 

All this time. It was all just a lie.

One could possibly hear the sounds of Mabel's footsteps pound down the stairs, her natural 'twin insticts' telling her exactly where to go. "Dipper?" she asked warily before kneeling down and hugging him tightly. "What... what happened?"

"A-all this time he... it was all just some trick," Dipper answered in between gasps for air, finding himself in mid-panic. "He doesn't love me."

Mabel simply pulled him closer, knowing no words could fix this. Nothing could comfort him in a state like this. Stanford stood at the sidelines awkwardly, eyes cast down. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he forced himself to ask, looking up toward the twins. 

"Water," Mabel murmured in response, closing her eyes to conceal the fear within them. "Just a glass of water, please."

~

Dipper sat on his bed, finding it absolutely impossible - completely improbable - to try and sleep. There was no way he could do this. Not if he knew Bill would want to talk. Pulling his softest blanket over himself, he wouldn't let fear resent himself to reduced sleep. No, he was going to face this with a confident stride and catch this head-on. And prove that some deal could be broken.

Closing his eyes hesitantly, it took about an hour to finally drift off, finding himself a dream-less night. Bill was trying to avoid the upcoming conversation - he had to be. Dipper would have to summon him tomorrow, it seemed. No matter. This would be resolved.

Even if it killed him.


	14. Die Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is 2,039 words. I'm proud of myself. If you liked this chapter, review.

Life was a rather interesting concept for Stanford Pines. 

It was certainly something he wasn't afraid to toy around with for science, and that might have been why that dream demon had decided to actually be summoned a while after those incantations were spoken. Or maybe it was the fact that he had trusted the other so easily and was quick to build that machine. Either way, Bill Cipher used the human's weaknesses as advantages. And that might have led to the fall of the one some call Ford.

Sometimes, when the demon had enough power, he'd let himself appear in the real world and show Stanford that most of his predictions were wrong about him projecting himself into the Mindscape. He was all to glad to show that the Mindscape was his realm alone; no other could ever use it for their advantage. Today happened to be one of those days where he'd use that 'vessel' for his advantage.

And to both Stanford and Fiddleford's disadvantage.

The two rather studious humans sat in the kitchen part of the house, Fiddleford plucking a few strands on his banjo, expression pained, and Stanford was reading through his own writing in the journal to check his writing. Didn't need any mistakes, after all.

Fiddleford would occasionally find himself glancing up to look at the other, then mumbling something reminders to himself that he couldn't get his hopes up one bit because of his broken marriage and Bill getting in the way of his advances. Taking a bite of his sandwich with a bit more exterted force than needed, he went back to plucking at that forsaken banjo as if it was his only life source at the moment. Forcing himself to look down at the string instrument itself so he wouldn't stare at Ford again, dark blonde hairs falling in front of his eyes.

Stanford eventually grumbled something incoherent and let go of his pen, letting it fall onto the journal. Running a hand through his hair. It'd need a trim soon. Looking up from his work, his frown deepened at Fiddleford's expression. If only the separation between he and his wife hadn't of caused more problems than there already was. He cleared his throat, hoping to draw attention to himself, but his partner's eyes never left the banjo, as if he was on autopilot. "Fiddleford," he spoke, causing the other to jump slightly at the sound of his name and look up.

"Y-yes?" Fiddleford managed to ask, bringing a hand up to move his hair out of his face. Grey eyes focused on the other.

Stanford sighed, bookmarking his page in the journal and setting his pen to the side. This would be rather awkward to speak of, but it had to be said. "Is... it true? Did she really threaten that divorce?"

A lump started to build up in Fiddleford's throat at the memory of his last conversation with his wife. It wouldn't be a lie to say that the topic had come up. Finally opening his mouth to speak, but deciding against it halfway through the action, he shut his mouth, lips pressing into a thin line. 

Did he really have to answer this?

Fiddleford sighed, shaky breaths ensuing not long after. "I... was the one who suggested it, Ford," he admitted, eyes cast down to the ground. This was rather difficult to admit, knowing that he no longer harbored feelings for the one he married and instead held them for his old college friend and colleague.

Ford scowled. He certainly hadn't expected that from Fiddleford at all. Especially since he had come from such a religious family. They'd surely disapprove of the divorce if they were to find out. "Are you sure you don't want to be married to her anymore? I mean, it's a big decision. Not like it's any of my business, of course. You don't have to answer."

"If ya start ta like someone other than your wife, I'm sure ya have a good idea as to if ya shouldn't be married to her anymore," Fiddleford stated, eyebrows furrowing at the statement he had just heard himself speak. Now Ford would be curious about who he admired other than his bewedded.

Great. 

Fiddleford sighed once more, setting down his banjo beside him. "It's been that way for a while now."

"Oh." Well, that was rather surprising. Fiddleford was full of surprises today, it seemed. He had thought he knew do much about his assistant, but was that really true anymore? Was he not all he made himself up to?

"The thing is, Ford, the person I want over ma wife is y-" Fiddleford was interrupted mid-sentence by Bill appearing between them, shouting; "Heya, fleshbags!"

Fiddleford held back a string of insults toward the demon and instead stood up, taking his banjo along with him. "I'm gonna go back to work," he claimed before walking out of the kitchen, earning a concerned look from Stanford. The stare didn't last long, as Bill had quickly caught his attention with his bright eyes and glitzy clothes. "Hello, Bill."

Bill sat down beside Stanford and took the journal into his hands, black fingernails tracing the outer area of the golden hand pasted on the crismon cover. "I think he's mad at me. Not like it's a new occurrence, right? Haha, no, I'm sure he adores me!" 

Stanford would have rolled his eyes at the comment normally, but he sighed instead. Now certainly wasn't the time for jokes. "Can we talk about something other than Fiddleford? This conversation is at the least of my interests."

Bill huffed. "Yeah, whatever. Sounds like someone hasn't heard of gossip before. Not like I'm complaining. He's pretty boring. As usual," he stated, looking up from the book. "Say, have you even been working on our portal?"

Their portal? Something about that had a certain ring to it that made Stanford nervous. Not like that was all that bad of a statement. "Not today. But we were working on it yesterday. We're not putting it off, I promise."

"Good to hear." Bill beamed, turning toward the other. "Did you need any help? I've been conserving power lately just for that purpose! And maybe for a little bit of destruction. But that's not to any of your worries, Glasses." Bill nudged the other, snickering as Stanford rolled his eyes. "What? Is there some boring human law against burning forests all at once?"

"You know that's the only place where I can get my evidence from, Bill. Just tell me you're not actually serious about it and I'll tell you more about society nowadays," Stanford replied, opening his journal to find a certain entry Bill made long ago in a difficult cipher that he couldn't decipher properly. "If you tell me how to decode this." 

Bill sighed. What was the point of a secret if it had to be spilled? "Fine. You haved my word, or whatever. Now, for that cipher; it's a viginére cipher. You need a code in order to solve it. Simple as that." He made sure to word it so it was ever so confusing, but with Stanford's stubbornness, he knew the young adult wouldn't press further questions due to his pride. "Now, tell me about this romance thing you humans find yourselves sought after. I like how it causes death sometimes."

\---------

BCL IKS RBCG T DDKE. EXON, VVTIZHGJ, IGR ICFTBGK. W'D VHH GCEM PWWV KPX DLBVA YOPWCG - TBG KBV'M PH SMMG OIHVZ RCX. MFC'KS TIZBX HKS XMGILG, YCA? W'OZ XMM AB DZVX HUSV AHCQ~!  
-Bill

\-------

Stanley clutched the post card Stanford had given him to his chest as if it was a talisman, eyes focused on the front door of his twin's house. Mumbling a few phrases of motivation to himself, he practically used all of his life force to knock on the front door, only for it to swing open quickly, revealing a slender young man with yellow and black hair with blue eyes. A rather distracting outfit as well.

"Who are you supposed to be? Some hobo?" he snickered at his own joke, already knowing exactly who this was, but finding that he could bring some entertainment after working alongside Stanford and Fiddleford. 

"The name's Stanley. Where's my brother at? He asked to come here," Stanley grumbled at the other. "And what are you supposed to be? Some Ken doll for five year olds?"

The other rolled his eyes, tsking at Stanley's immaturity. "Oh-hoho, you're trying to play that petty game with me, aren't you? I'm not joining you," he stated, earning an utterly confused look from Stan.

"....game?"

Bill fake-sighed, admiring his sharp and painted black nails as he stepped aside. "Nevertheless, I suppose Glasses would prefer to have you in if he sent you here."

Stanley grunted in acknowledgement before welcoming himself inside of the house, looking at the surroundings curiously. 

"Kid's in the basement," Bill stated, bring Stanley back onto the task at hand.

"Then lead the way."

Once the two had made it down to the basement, it only took a bit a small talk before all hell broke loose. Insults were thrown at each twin, some pathetic attempts to hurt and some stung, causing stomachs to twist into knots. Bill held in his laughter, loving the sounds of chaos and betrayal spin around him. 

Of course, that smug smile was wiped off his face when an insult was spat in his direction.

"At least I don't live with some weird-ass psychopath!"

Once an angered glare was centered toward Stanley, the whole room stood silent. "Don't get me mad," Bill warned through gritted teeth, eyes narrowing with every word.

Stanley raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms at that, snorting as if he couldn't hurt a fly. "Why should I care? You're probably just some toy my brother got. Too bad that I have to break you."

Bill snickered. "Oh, is that so?" Gripping at Stanley's collar, he threw him to the ground, a large thud resounding throughout the room. Bill stepped forward to do more damage, but Stanford stopped him, eye weary.

"Stop," he commanded. "This is my fight."

And then the twins went at it, throwing punches and kicks, occasionally coughing up blood or cursing from the pain.

Then, the lever was accidentally switched to on.

As Stanley gave his brother one last shove, both he and the demon watched as he was sucked into the portal, lights shutting off as it closed.

"I win," Bill declared, snapping his fingers and returning to the Mindscape.

And all hope was lost until those new set of twins were brought to light - well, the girl in the light and the boy in the dark; the opposite of proper yin and yang, but it'd be a lie to say that they weren't like so. 

Stanley would come down and visit occasionally - mainly during the holidays - but he knew that the children wouldn't remember him all that well. Not until they were old enough to stay with their good old great uncle, at least.

And then Bill's real plans could finally fall into place.

\-------  
BHDUV KDYH JRQH EB DV KH ZDLWHG IRU KLV WUHH WR EH SODQWHG DQG JURZ WR WKH DJH RI SURSHU PDQLSXODWLRQ. VRRQ WKH HDUWK ZRXOG EH SDUW RI KLV WUDQGHQVDWLRQ. WKHB ZLOO DOO ERZ GRZQ WR WKLHU QHZ JRG: ELOO FLSKHU. LI VWDQIRUG GRHVQ'W GHFRGH WKH PHVVDJH ILUVW. 

\-------

Dipper's eyes shot open at that, knowing that Bill had given him that absurd dream on purpose. 

He wanted him to know.

Chocolate brown eyes scanned the dark area around him - mainly stopping at the triangles hidden within every crevice. Well, knowing that, he wasn't as mad as he was about the whole Grunkle Ford thing, but he wanted be mad about all these lies.

What were his plans?

Why was Bill so intent on getting him, of all people?

Why was he hiding himself?

Why was he awake at two in the morning?

Dipper sighed, running a hand through his slightly oily locks, but couldn't help but smile at the monotone colors bleeding into the natural color.

Maybe the questions could be saved for later...


	15. J'adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get rekt

Dipper's lips curved into a smile at the sight of the demon, just now shifting from his triangular form to his human form. They hadn't talked in a week, and he couldn't help but feel happy now that they were near once more.

No matter how angry be was before.

Feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins, he stood up off his bed and gripped the front of Bill's bright yellow shirt, pressing a rather forceful kiss onto the other's lips. Savoring every moment as it played out. Of course, things would be more enjoyable if Bill would actually kiss back. Dipper's eyebrows furrowed at that, worries flashing within his brain as he found himself unable to move. Oh gods, did I do something wrong? Does... does he not love me anymore? Why isn't he doing anything?!

Bill was the first to move, as if something finally clicked inside of him, and he pressed back onto the other's lips, ceasing all of Dipper's worries. He found himself getting lost in it, fingers entwining into Dipper's dark brown locks and head tilted for more leverage. Not like this was anything crazy by their standards - no, this was a normal greeting for not seeing one another in a long while.

Finally breaking away for air, Dipper couldn't help but grin, grasping Bill's hand into his own. "I love you."

Bill's eyes widened at that, slightly surprised that Dipper could even still say that after more about himself was revealed, but nevertheless, he found himself sporting the same happy expression as Dipper. "I love you, too."

The two lovers sat like that for a moment, just basking in one another's presence before Dipper finally blurted out what had been on his mind for a while:

"I've never really done anything with your real form, you know."

Bill chuckled, eyebrow raising itself at that. "Hmmm, really? And, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is it you haven't done?"

"Lots of things," Dipper joked, causing Bill to blandly snort. 

"Be serious, kid. I want to know what I'm agreeing to."

Dipper scowled. That was so out of character for Bill, but he didn't blame him. The teen had been angry at him just hours ago. "Y'know, the sorts of things we do now. And I really just miss seeing you as... well, you."

Bill definitely couldn't argue with that. Snapping his fingers, he phased back into his normal, very triangular, form. Dipper grabbed onto the other's hands once more, finding the feeling incredibly odd - Bill's hands didn't feel like hands at all. Instead, it felt like a pressure and an incredible warmth that felt fulfilling. Dipper assumed that it was because of his feelings. He was pretty sure Bill could transfer feelings in the Mindscape.

Bill looked as if he was smiling by the expression he bore, but it was hard to tell when he didn't have a human face. He pulled Dipper closer, letting go of the human's hands to pull him into a hug. Dipper didn't hesitate to do the same, face rested just below Bill's eye.

"You're so warm," Dipper declared, earning a soft laugh from Bill. 

"Took you long enough to notice, kid. It's not like we haven't hugged before."

Dipper sighed, thinking back to when Bill would force Dipper to hug him after every night with one another in the Mindscape. At first, it seemed weird, but he assumed Bill thought that was a normal thing considering lots of people hugged one another.

"I... I know..."

Dipper tugged himself out of the hug, eyes weary, but smiling nonetheless. "Do you mind if I... try a few things?"

Bill snickered at that, hands flying up to squish Dipper's cheeks. "Sure, kiddo. I'm not stopping you."

Dipper couldn't help but giggle as he removed Bill's hands from his face. "Just tell me when I do something wrong by your standards." Once that had been cleared up, Dipper found himself checking out what Bill exactly was, wanting to write it down, but that might be considered odd. "You should stay like this more often," Dipper noted as he played around with Bill's bowtie.

"But then how am I going to mess with your pathetic teenage hormones?" Bill asked, flinging his arms around for effect.

"You won't. I can still mess with you, though," Dipper retorted, causing Bill to burst out laughing.

"You're funny, Pine Tree! Thinking you can mess with me," Bill bragged.

Dipper rolled his eyes. Bill could be so conceited sometimes. "Whatever. You should be happy I'm not trying to."

Bill stared at Dipper for a moment before saying; "I think a little a bit of messing around is in order. You've been so uptight, after all."

Dipper went to say something sarcastic about that, but he eventually caught onto what Bill had meant and flushed red. "Th-that's not how to fix that, Bill."

"Then how so?" Bill retorted, eye never leaving Dipper. 

Dipper scowled. Bill was so... forward like this. "Change back," he hissed, wrapping his arms around himself.

Bill shrugged, rolling his eye. "Fine." Snapping once more, he reappeared in his human form. "I don't see how this changes anything."

Dipper's lips pressed into a thin line. "You scared me, Bill. I... why are you acting like this?"

"You seem to forget, Dipper," Bill growled, the annunciation of his name sending shivers down Dipper's spine.

"I'm still a demon."

\-------

Dipper awoke with a shudder, tears in his eyes threatening to fall. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and got up from his bed, changing into more comfortable clothes and pulling on his hat. A simple gaze in the mirror and he was stuck there. 

He'd never noticed how much he had aged before. Heck, he still saw himself as an awkward, sweaty preteen. Of course, he was turning fifteen next week. That technically didn't count as a kid.

He noticed that he didn't seem so lanky or short, rather properly filled in then just having time to grow. His bangs swooped down over his bad eye, fluffy brown hair curling at the ends. He'd ditched the vest long ago and instead wore a black hoodie, a printed t-shirt, and his hat. He'd pulled on some looser looking jeans today, but opted out of shoes. All together, he looked completely different than he had thought.

He wasn't a kid anymore...

Dipper laughed at the thought, in tears from the mad laughter that sprung from his throat. Soon enough, he'd attracted Mabel's attention, who called out for him, but he didn't answer.

Now instead of laughing, he was sobbing. How pathetic.

\----------

It continued on like this for days - Dipper would hang out in the Mindscape with Bill (who was acting very bipolar; so many mood swings), wake up at one in the afternoon, spend the rest of the day as he normally would. Excluding the odd tendencies to want overexertions of pain or cold temperatures. It was like he was going crazy.

The bags under his eyes didn't lie.

\---------

Dipper found himself smiling, a rather odd expression for himself rather than his cold frown that he'd sported for the duration of the week. Why he was so happy, well, there was a rather simple explanation for that. He and Bill were getting along once more, and that was all that mattered anymore.

At least that's what Dipper thought. 

Practically jumping with the joy that spilled at the seams, Dipper couldn't fight the soft giggle that escaped his lips when Bill spoke in French. It was so... magnetizing, not to mention how enticing it was to hear.

"Je vous adore, mon cher," Bill murmured, bright eyes flickering from Dipper's hat to his eyes. I adore you, my dear. 

Dipper was clueless as to how to respond, but took the hint that his hat was getting in the way, quickly removing the item. He wouldn't risk being without one of Bill's signature kisses, after all.

"Vous êtes carrément magnifique, mon amour," Bill continued, pressing sweet kisses on the other's lips in between words. You're downright gorgeous, my love.

Dipper wanted to close his eyes so badly, instantaneous response tugging at him, but he didn't want to miss the sight before him; loose a chance a missing a single glance of Bill and all his wonder. He remained silent, knowing these small lapses between sentences weren't the end of his speech just yet. 

"Je ne peux pas obtenir assez de vous. Vous êtes contagieux, Pine Tree." Bill's eyebrows furrowed slightly at that, hands grazing over Dipper's shoulders before trailing down to his arms. I can't get enough of you. You're contagious, Pine Tree.

Dipper let out a needy whine, hating it when Bill would unwrap his arms from around him to tease him. He wanted the warm Bill seeped; the only warmth he'd ever want. "Bill..." Dipper finally spoke, grasping his lover's attention.

Bill sighed. It seemed the fun was over. Might as well get straight to the point. "Joyeux anniversaire, ma gaule." Knowing Dipper had no knowledge of the language, he leaned in towards the teen's neck, giving it a kiss before speaking in English.

"Happy birthday, my sapling."

\--------------

Ahhhhhhhh this was shorter than what I would have liked but I really wanted to update. Tell me if you liked it in the comments! Aaaaaaaand now for the cipher!

ORUV DRGSLFG KRMV GIVV DLFOW YV GSV SZIWVHG LU GSVN ZOO, YFG RM LIWVI ULI GSVN GL YV GLTVGSVI, Z HSLLGRMT HGZI DLFOW MVVW GL UZOO.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to review and stuff! Switch A to T! Numbers! NO ONE ARE WHO THEY SEEM.


End file.
